Mi Gran Aventura Ham Ham
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Ikki y Shun se mudan por espacio de un año a una pequeña cuidad cercana a Tokyo. Allí descubrirán que incluso un ser tan pequeño como un hámster puede vivir grandes aventuras. Crossover entre Saint Seiya y Hamtaro. Apto para todo público
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Mi Gran Aventura Ham Ham**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya" son propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada, y los personajes pertenecientes a la serie "Hamtaro" son propiedad de su autor Ritsuko Kawai. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Capítulo I**

La puerta de entrada al pequeño departamento se abrió y por ella entraron Ikki y Shun Kidoh, quienes pronto dejaron a un costado maletas y armaduras y le dieron un primer vistazo al que sería su hogar por los próximos 12 meses.

¿El por qué de esta situación?

Bueno, se debe a un amplio número de razones, que se coludieron de manera magistral para que los hermanos terminasen donde estaban.

En primer lugar, en la actualidad todos los Santos de Athena por debajo de los 25 años, que no se hubiesen desarrollado profesionalmente, estaban obligados no solo a estar preparados de manera física sino también intelectual, por lo cual entre el patriarca Shion, el santo dorado Dohko de Libra y la misma Saori habían informado a sus caballeros, algunos años atrás cuando la paz se instauró de una manera mas o menos constante, que además de entrenar también debían de estudiar.

Dependiendo de sus edades, todos los santos por debajo de 25 años fueron obligados a tomar clases de nivelación para terminar la educación primaria y/o secundaria, o poder entrar al grado que les tocase según la edad, tras lo cual luego de un año, casi todos los santos estaban en la secundaria o se preparaban para ingresar a institutos técnicos e incluso a universidades. Muchos de los aprendices en cambio estaban en educación primaria o entrando a la secundaria.

Hasta la joven reencarnación de Athena se las arreglaba entre sus deberes como diosa, sus deberes en la universidad y el manejo de la fundación que le heredase el fallecido Mitsumasa Kidoh.

Shion hasta hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al ver a los muchachos, de muchos de los cuales casi se sentía un padre, realizarse como seres humanos.

Y eso nos lleva a nuestros protagonistas.

Ikki, con toda su rebeldía y su mal humor, había terminado la secundaria con muy buenas calificaciones, y para sorpresa de todos en lugar de elegir una carrera técnica rápida había decidido estudiar una carrera universitaria.

Administración de empresas.

Y sorpréndanse; fue el primero de su promoción. Al parecer su don de mando y el hecho de no dejarse pisotear por nadie eran requisitos indispensables para manejar una empresa competitiva. Claro que tuvo que darle duro a la diplomacia, pero cuando el chico quiere pues puede. En la actualidad andaba cursando su primera maestría.

Por el otro lado, Shun se había decantado por la carrera de Pedagogía, ingresando a la universidad para convertirse en docente de educación secundaria. Y estaba bastante feliz con su elección.

Pues bien, sucedió que a la vez que Shun se vio obligado a comenzar sus prácticas pre profesionales como asistente de tutor, Saori se dio con la sorpresa de que el gerente de una de las compañías de las que la Fundación Graude era accionista mayoritaria, y que estaba en una ciudad aledaña a Tokyo, estaba muy enfermo, por lo que el viecepresidente tenía que asumir el mando, pero el hombre era bastante nervioso y solicitó un asistente de gerencia enviado por la misma fundación para sentirse seguro. Saori pensó en Ikki sin siquiera poner otros posibles nombres en la lista.

El Santo del Ave Fénix fue informado de que sería enviado al lugar por espacio de un año, y que por supuesto se le daría la oportunidad de continuar sus estudios en la sucursal que la universidad tenía, por suerte, en la ciudad.

Shun preguntó si podía tener las mismas facilidades que su hermano pues asistía a la misma universidad que también tenía sucursal de su facultad allí, puesto que ni corto ni perezoso encontró un colegio donde hacer sus prácticas en aquella misma cuidad y no quería perder clases.

Saori no le vio el problema y pronto todo estaba arreglado.

Y volviendo al presente.

\- "Vaya, el lugar se ve espacioso, limpio y agradable. Estoy seguro que la vamos a pasar muy bien aquí ¿No lo crees así, nii-san?"

Ikki le dio una última mirada a la sala y luego posó sus ojos en Shun, justo antes de asentir.

\- "Supongo."- suspiró el de pelo azul antes de rotar los hombros y arquear la espalda- "Vamos Shun, ve a escoger una habitación para que nos acomodemos un poco, escoge la que más te guste, la que quede estará bien para mi. Luego salgamos a comprar algo para hacer la cena, no es adecuado que te quedes con el estómago vacío."- rezongó el Fénix con el ceño fruncido.

Shun lo miró y ahogó una risita.

\- "Ni tu tampoco, nii-san. Tú también estudias y vas a trabajar y apenas eres mayor que yo. Estamos en el mismo barco."- expresó Andrómeda con un dedo alzado y los ojos cerrados en actitud de regaño.

Ikki gruñó, tomó sus cosas y salió renegando en dirección a las habitaciones.

\- "¡Apura otouto! No tengo tiempo para esto."

Shun por fin estalló en risas y siguió de buen humor a Ikki... era tan fácil hacerlo gruñir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Dos días después - Lunes**

 **Colegio Shogakukan - Primera hora de clases**

El maestro Takato entró al aula acompañado de un joven desconocido por el alumnado, y ambos se pararon al frente de la clase.

\- "Buenos días chicos."- saludó el hombre de buen ánimo- "Hoy quiero presentarles al que será mi asistente por lo que resta del año escolar. Por favor saluden a Shun Kidoh. Hará sus prácticas este año en nuestro colegio y tenemos la fortuna de tenerlo con nosotros."

Los rostros de los alumnos demostraron tanto sorpresa como interés por partes iguales, y de manera cálida le dieron al futuro maestro la bienvenida. Pronto las manos comenzaban a alzarse y el maestro titular de la clase sonrió.

\- "Me imagino que tienen preguntas, así que les sugiero que las tengan en mente hasta la hora del refrigerio, porque tenemos mucho que avanzar el día de hoy."

Risitas nerviosas se extendieron justo antes de que la clase comenzara de manera propiamente dicha.

Shun aspiró hondo. Aquello era justo lo que tanto había deseado.

Iba a ser un año maravilloso.

~.~.~.~.~.~

No era ni medio día e Ikki ya estaba con trabajo hasta el cuello ¡Su nuevo jefe era un inútil!

Bueno, tanto como inútil no era, pero le faltaba don de mando y los jefes de área habían estado haciendo y deshaciendo a voluntad, tratando de mantener sus áreas funcionales con las mejores de las intenciones, pero de manera bastante desordenada.

El cómo la compañía había sobrevivido un mes completo en ese estado sin que los empleados cayesen en un estado de histeria colectiva era un misterio para el Fénix.

Errr... bueno, está bien de nuevo, Ikki andaba exagerando. Pero era que de verdad el muchacho tenía de pronto toneladas de trabajo que fácil le tomaría toda la semana para organizar, y no pasaban 5 minutos siquiera en que estuviese a solas antes de que...

\- "Esto, joven Kidoh..."- volvió a asomarse el vicepresidente con actitud nerviosa por el costado del pequeño cubículo al cual había sido asignado el joven de cabello azul, a lo cual el mencionado cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y ya sereno levantó la vista.

\- "Dígame señor, en que puedo ayudarle."

Athena, un poco de paciencia.

Iba a ser un año de espanto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando un agotado Ikki abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con su hermano.

Apenas había logrado salir a tiempo de la oficina para llegar a sus clases, y la verdad era que siendo Santo de Athena y habiendo pasado verdaderas situacines de vida o muerte, no debería de quejarse tanto... pero estaba molido. Y encima había tenido que usar el transporte público porque un compañero de clases vivía cerca y había decidido acompañarlo para que no se perdiera por ser nuevo en la cuidad... cuando un viaje a velocidad luz hubiese sido mucho más cómodo.

La vida era miserable.

Lo único que quería era darse una ducha y echarse a la cama a dormir un poco, y aunque sabía que debía de revisar los apuntes del día e ir planificando su tiempo para los trabajos del semestre, que desde ya comenzaban a amontonarse, no le alcanzaban ni el espíritu combativo, ni el profesional, ni nada.

Dejó el maletín encima de la mesa del comedor cuando por fin sus sentidos notaron ruido en la cocina y el aroma de la comida de Shun inundando el lugar.

\- "Shun."- saludó desplomándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

\- "¡Ikki! ¡¿Qué tal tu día?!"- preguntó el chico alegre mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina con un mandil sobre la ropa y el cucharón en la mano, aunque al ver a su hermano toda la alegría se le esfumó en un tris, siendo reemplazada por un aire de preocupación- "Así de pesado ¿Eh?"

Ikki suspiró.

\- "Ya me las arreglaré para hacer que todo funcione. Solo es cuestión de acomodarme un poco y luego acomodar al resto a mi ritmo."

Shun asintió y volvió a la cocina.

\- "¿Qué tal el tuyo?"- continuó el mayor la conversación sin muchas ganas.

\- "Un minuto Ikki."

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Shun volviese, esta vez con dos platos de comida recién servida y los cubiertos necesarios en el bolsillo del mandil.

Andrómeda se quitó el mandil mientras volvía a la cocina y luego regresaba con dos vasos vacíos en una mano y una jarra de jugo de naranja en la otra. Una vez que todo estuvo en su sitio, tomó asiento e instó a Ikki a comenzar a comer.

\- "Pues yo no me puedo quejar. Los alumnos del salón que me ha tocado son alegres, bien portados y están bastante dispuestos a aprender y a darme la oportunidad de desarrollarme como educador. Creo que he tenido bastante suerte teniendo en cuenta otros casos de los que he escuchado."- comentó Shun alegre mientras Ikki lo escuchaba entre bocado y bocado- "Además con la bicicleta todo me queda cerca."

\- "Eso suena bien, por lo menos uno de los dos comenzó con buen pie."- suspiró el mayor antes de zamparse medio vaso de jugo.

\- "Awww ¿En serio fue tan malo nii-san?"- preguntó el menor un tanto preocupado al ver lo bajoneado que estaba su hermano.

El Fénix volvió a suspirar.

\- "El anterior presidente era el motor del lugar, y ahora que está en estado delicado es como si todo se hubiese paralizado."- gruñó el chico- "Los empleados trabajan bien por lo que veo, y los jefes de área tienen buena predisposición para hacer su trabajo, pero el vicepresidente, que justo hoy fue nombrado el nuevo presidente, es quien debe estructurar todo eso. Y el hombre está demasiado preocupado por cometer algún error, por lo cual lo hace todo con una lentitud que pasma."- otro suspiro- "Como dije, es asunto de acomodar ese lugar a mi ritmo. Solo espero que no me tome demasiado tiempo, los profesores aquí ya comenzaron a dejar trabajos para el resto del semestre y no me va a alcanzar ni aumentándole horas al día."

Shun terminó de escuchar a Ikki, pareció pensarlo un tanto y asintió.

\- "Seguro y todo te sale a pedir de boca como siempre nii-san. Sé que será así."- completó el chico con un aire de certeza que solo pudo hacer a Ikki negar con la cabeza entre sonrisas.

\- "Si tu lo dices otouto, si tu lo dices."

Ambos se sonrieron una vez más antes de enfocarse en terminar sus cenas, para luego darse una ducha cada uno y darse un tiempo para estudiar y completar deberes universitarios, así como preparar su ropa, maletines y comida (en el caso de Shun, quien era el que se había autoimpuesto la confección de las loncheras de ambos) para el día siguiente.

Seguro que el día siguiente sería mucho mejor para los dos, de eso Andrómeda estaba seguro.

 **Fin del primer capítulo**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, como andaba revisando antiguos fics no concluidos y terminando alguno por mi autocelebración de aniversario por 50 fics subidos (el de Rurouni Kenshin) y aparte subiendo a una nueva página viejos fics (AO3); pues como que me entró la nostalgia y decidí revisar mi lista de fics en proyecto (si, tengo una y es enorme y hasta me entra el pánico de escritor... pero luego se me pasa) y como que agarré varios de esos títulos pues decidí comenzar a plasmar esas viejas ideas. Esta es una.

Y de nuevo, entrando a una etapa nostálgica, otra vez me presté a los hermanitos para esta idea que me ronda desde que escribí Card Captor Shun (si, ya una década atrás) y que nació de la piscina de crossovers que imaginé entre Saint Seiya y otras tantas series.

Y si alguno se sigue preguntando después de toda esa palabrería ¿Saint Seiya y Hamtaro? ¿Qué se fumó la gata? Pues les recuerdo que si hice un fic casi decente entre los Santos y Card Captor Sakura, pues como que merezco una pizca de confianza... no haré algo demasiado crack ¡En serio!

Y si siguen leyendo estas notas de autora, pues son tan culpables como yo, ya les gustó y van a seguir leyendo (tal vez) así que no se quejen tanto.

Bueno, la buena noticia es que es un fic de 5 capítulos, de los cuales ya están dos escritos y los demás van a salir si o si debido a como estoy manejando mi nuevo trabajo y mi tiempo y falta de internet de lunes a viernes, así que mi desgracia será en su beneficio.

Y tal vez luego salgan más fics basados en animes de una década atrás. Veremos.

Así que gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto en un siguiente capítulo o fic... y sigo tratando de terminar mis otros fics inconclusos.

Muchas apapachos para todos y un beso felino.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Mi Gran Aventura Ham Ham**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie _"Saint Seiya"_ son propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada, y los personajes pertenecientes a la serie _"Hamtaro"_ son propiedad de su autor Ritsuko Kawai. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Capítulo II**

 **Una semana después - Lunes de nuevo**

 **Hogar de los Haruna**

\- "¡Laura! ¡Ven a desayunar antes de que se te haga tarde!"- llamó Naomi con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, mientras terminaba de servir el jugo de su hija y su esposo.

\- "Gracias querida"- dijo Roble mientras los pasos de la niña se escuchaban cada vez más cerca al comedor.

\- "¡Lo siento mamá!"- se disculpó la niña mientras se sentaba de buen humor- "Es que no encontraba el ensayo que hice anteayer y que toca entregar hoy, pero ya lo encontré."- anunció feliz mientras tomaba los palillos y comenzaba a dar cuenta de su desayuno.

La madre sonrió y se sentó luego de asegurarse que todo estuviese servido.

\- "¡Está riquísimo mamá!"- felicitó la niña de buen humor.

\- "¡Vaya! Quien te viese antes de comenzar el año y quien te viera ahora."- bromeó el papá, haciendo a la niña sonrojar- "Recuerdo lo preocupada que estabas por empezar la educación secundaria este año, y sin embargo parece que te has adaptado bastante bien, Laura."

\- "Si, supongo que me preocupé de más, papá."- dijo la pre adolescente con una sonrisa- "Nuestro nuevo tutor, el maestro Takashi, es un poco como el maestro Yoshi. Es fácil hablar con él y siempre tiene algo de tiempo para ayudarnos y responder nuestras preguntas."

Roble asintió.

\- "Eso suena maravilloso hija, me alegro por ti."

\- "Y no dejes de lado al joven Shun."- le recordó a Laura su madre.

\- "¿El joven Shun?"- preguntó Roble confundido.

Naomi sonrió.

\- "La escuela dio a algunos estudiantes de pedagogía que cursasen sus últimos años, la oportunidad de hacer prácticas en calidad de asistentes de tutor. El salón de Laura fue uno de los elegidos, y por lo que me cuenta nuestra hija, es un joven dinámico y de buen carácter."

\- "¡Oh! Eso suena bien, parece que todos salieron ganando ¿Cierto hija? Espero conocer a este joven pronto."

Laura asintió mientras masticaba el desayuno, Naomi retomó la palabra.

\- "Y hablando de recién llegados ¿Cómo van las cosas en la oficina? ¿Algún problema con el joven supervisor?"

\- "¿Supervisor?"- preguntó Laura entre intrigada y preocupada.

Roble sonrió apaciguador.

\- "No es un supervisor querida, sino el nuevo asistente del presidente... aunque debo de admitir que por un momento más de uno así lo pensó."

\- "¿Y eso por qué, papá?"

El hombre suspiró.

\- "Porque no es ni más ni menos que uno de los jóvenes herederos de la Fundación Graude, que es el accionista mayoritario de la empresa para la que trabajo, al igual que lo es de casi tres cuartas partes de todas las empresas en Japón, y una buena cantidad de otras tantas a nivel mundial. Lo más lógico fue pensar que cuando el vicepresidente asumió la presidencia y se comenzaron a dar algunos problemas, el chico mandado por la Fundación fuese algo así como un supervisor o hasta un espía, pero creo que nos equivocamos."- expresó el hombre casi con un suspiro de alivio.

\- "¿Cómo así?"- preguntó la niña cada vez más curiosa.

\- "Pues a ver, como lo explico. El muchacho es joven y está estudiando en la universidad por lo que se dice... como lo hace el asistente de tu tutor; pero tiene buena predisposición para el puesto, no se toma atribuciones solo por su apellido y aunque tiene bastante don de mando no se comporta como si fuese el dueño de la empresa. Es más, gracias a él como que las cosas de nuevo están funcionando como antes, aunque nadie lo ha dicho de manera oficial."- el padre rió un poco de pronto- "La verdad es que aunque parece ser un poco gruñón y malhumorado, hasta se está tomando el tiempo de pasar área por área para ver cómo van las cosas y que necesita mejorarse. Creo que ésta semana pasará por nuestro piso, será interesante."

Naomi sonrió ante lo dicho por su esposo.

\- "Eso suena maravilloso, espero poder conocerlo en la reunión de la empresa del próximo mes ¿Cómo dijeste que se llamaba?"

\- "Kidoh. Es uno de los hijos adoptivos del fallecido Mitsumasa Kidoh. Su nombre es Ikki Kidoh."

Laura abrió grande los ojos.

\- "¿Kidoh?"- preguntó sorprendida.

Y estaba justo por decir algo más, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

\- "¡Ah, no! ¡Es Karla! ¡Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela!"- dijo la niña con apremio mientras terminaba su jugo a la volada y salía corriendo a su habitación para recoger su mochila e ir a clases.

\- "Nos vemos luego Hamtaro ¡Ten un buen día!"- se despidió del pequeño hamster que vivía en su cuarto y se apuró para salir de la casa tras despedirse una última vez de sus padres, antes de reunirse con su mejor amiga.

¡Seguro este sería un buen día para ella también!

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Departamento de Ikki y Shun Kidoh - Una hora antes (y apenas a un par de cuadras del hogar de los Haruna)**

Shun terminaba de preparar el desayuno y darle los toques finales a los almuerzos de ese día, tanto para si mismo como para Ikki. A lo lejos podía escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo, lo cual quería decir que su nii-san había terminado de bañarse y vestirse.

\- "¡Ikki a desayunar!"- llamó Shun mientras se quitaba el mandil tras dar el último toque a la mesa. Ya todo estaba listo.

El Fénix se acercó, tal como lo había supuesto Shun, listo para ir a trabajar... y con un humor evidentemente mucho mejor del presentado durante toda la semana anterior.

Y Andrómeda sabía cual era el motivo.

A diferencia de Shun que acostumbraba moverse en bicicleta, Ikki prefería su motocicleta. Y por el apuro, ésta se había quedado en la mansión.

Pero ese fin de semana el Santo de Bronce había ido por 'su niña', y ahora el mayor de los hermanos iba a poder movilizarse no solo sin sufrir por la presencia masiva de personas a su alrededor, sino también a alta velocidad... o por lo menos a la mayor velocidad permitida en las calles de la ciudad. Pero algo era algo y eso ponía de MUY buen humor al mayor.

\- "¡Eso huele bien!"- opinó Ikki mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

\- "¡Por supuesto que huele bien!"- respondió Shun, regañando en broma a su nii-san.

\- "Debiste estudiar para chef, te andas desperdiciando con ese montón de delincuentes juveniles en potencia."

Shun rió encantado, definitivamente Ikki estaba mucho mejor de humor. Lo que un motor sobre un par de ruedas podía lograr era sorprendente.

\- "Pues mala suerte para el mundo de la gastronomía, pero adoro a los delincuentes en potencia y las posibilidades que se pueden dar en sus futuros con la educación correcta. Pueden resultar siendo lo mejor de lo mejor; si lo sabré yo... justo a mi lado tengo la prueba viviente de ello."

\- "Grrr"- gruñó el Fénix al darse cuenta que no solo le voltearon el pastel, sino que de paso se le estrelló en el rostro.

Shun se echó a reír con verdaderas ganas.

Si, definitivamente Andrómeda tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese lugar. Les iba a ir muy bien.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Unos pocos días después, Roble Haruna venía al joven Kidoh ingresar a su área de trabajo y comenzar a hablar de manera discreta con el supervisor de piso, quien pronto asentía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios antes de que ambos hombres se retirasen a una de las oficinas del piso, designadas para reuniones de personal.

Más de uno entre sus compañeros cruzó una mirada de aceptación con él. Se notaba que el muchacho le ponía empeño y seriedad a su trabajo, por lo que todos se encontraban mucho más tranquilos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Las semanas pasaron y cada hermano se instauró en su propia rutina. A veces con algún sobresalto, pero ambos bastante tranquilos en líneas generales.

A veces se podía ver a Ikki armando nuevas estrategias para incrementar la eficiencia de la empresa, y un par de veces estuvo entre 30 y 45 minutos hablando con Saori o Tatsumi por teléfono mientras resumía los avances que se daban, teniéndolo como apoyo.

Por el otro lado, en más de una ocasión Shun se quedó planeando alguna actividad para la clase del día siguiente por encargo del tutor del aula donde apoyaba, o se quedaba revisando tareas o evaluaciones sorpresa del día.

Y por supuesto ambos se las habían arreglado para encontrar el tiempo necesario para estudiar y avanzar sus trabajos de la universidad con tiempo.

Con todo, la verdad no lo estaban pasando tan mal.

Y así, a casi un mes de haber llegado a la ciudad, una noche luego de haber cenado, mientras ambos repasaban sus clases del día, Ikki recordó de pronto algo.

\- "Oye, otouto."

Shun levantó la mirada del artículo que leía y la fijo en Ikki.

\- "¿Qué tienes que hacer el próximo sábado?"- preguntó el Fénix, sorprendiendo al de pelo verde de paso.

\- "Pues... nada, supongo ¿Y esa pregunta?"

Ikki se encogió de hombros.

\- "Es la reunión anual para trabajadores de la empresa y todos van a llevar a sus familiares. Bien, tú eres mi familia Shun, así que ¿Quieres ir?"

El rostro de Shun denotó completa sorpresa por tan solo un instante, justo antes de que una sonrisa enorme amenazara con partir aquel mismo rostro en dos. Una sonrisa brillante y de completa felicidad.

\- "¡Me encantaría nii-san!"

\- "Si, si. Ya. No es para tanto."- respondió el Fénix ante el alborozo del menor.

\- "¿Y qué tengo que llevar?"

\- "No sé, el estómago vacío supongo. Tengo entendido que sirven un montón de comida."

\- "El estómago vacío entonces, entendido ¡Estoy seguro de que será un día muy divertido!"

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

\- "Si tu lo dices otouto."- y volvió a sus separatas.

Shun hizo lo mismo, pero ya nada pudo quitarle la sonrisa del rostro hasta que se fue a la cama.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los días se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de siquiera poder detenerse a pensar en algo, el día de la reunión anual de la empresa llegó y con ello ambos hermanos pronto se encontraban a escasos 5 minutos del parque donde se llevaría a cabo dicha actividad; Ikki con su misma actitud indiferente de siempre y Shun... bueno, a él casi se lo podía ver rebotando a cada paso que daba de lo contento que estaba.

Y por supuesto no solo decidió llevar un estómago vacío, sino también una enorme cesta de galletas y muffins para repartir, ya que estaba bastante dispuesto no solo a conocer a los compañeros de trabajo de su hermano, sino a hacer buenas relaciones interpersonales con ellos, pues aunque Ikki no tomara ese aspecto como importante, Shun si lo hacía.

Eso podía representar una mayor velocidad para ser contactado en caso de que Ikki: sufriese algún accidente en el trabajo o algún otro tipo de percance, e incluso para sucesos más positivos como recoger a su hermano luego de alguna reunión con sus compañeros por donde hubiese pasado algo de alcohol, o hasta de una fiesta propiamente dicha...

Bueno, soñar no costaba nada.

\- "¡Mira nii-san, ya llegamos!"- anunció Shun feliz como si fuese la mañana de Navidad, e Ikki tan solo asintió.

\- "Eso parece."- dijo con su usual desgano.

Shun le mandó una mirada de molestia medio fingida al Fénix, pero al estar de pronto rodeado de gente saludando a su hermano con, no solo respeto sino también, compañerismo lo animó mucho.

Más de uno se sorprendió al saber que Shun era no solo el hermano del hosco muchacho de cabello azul, sino que de paso ambos compatían departamento en la cuidad. Y Shun no pudo menos que hinchar el pecho con pavo real al escuchar la buena opinión que todos tenían sobre el desempeño de su nii-san, desde el nuevo presidente (porque al final el anterior se tuvo que retirar por sus problemas de salud) hasta una buena cantidad de empleados que variaban en posición en la empresa.

Solo por eso, el repartir lo que había traído lo hizo sentir el dobre de feliz, y antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado hora y media hablando con una persona tras otra, hasta que...

\- "¿Maestro Shun?"- preguntó una voz infantil que el muchacho reconoció casi al instante.

\- "Señorita Haruna."- saludó Shun con afabilidad, justo antes de dirigirse a la madre de la niña, a quien ya conocía, al igual que conocía a muchos otros padres de familia- "Señora Haruna, es un placer verla de nuevo."

\- "Lo mismo digo."- contestó la señora con una sonrisa- "¡Ah! Le presento a mi esposo, Roble."

\- "Un placer."- respondió el hombre estrechando la mano del joven practicante de pedagogía, quien respondió lo mismo.

\- "Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo aquí."- comentó la madre, retomando la conversación.

\- "Ah, eso. Vine acompañando a mi hermano mayor."- respondió Shun con una sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta de que Ikki se le había desaparecido; aunque tras una búsqueda rápida lo localizó cerca de la mesa de la comida, terminando de llenar un par de platos.

\- "¿Su hermano?"- preguntó la mujer, justo al tiempo en que dicho hermano se acercaba con dos platos rebosantes de comida, y se colocaba al costado del muchacho de cabello verde, le entregaba un plato y luego apoyaba un codo sobre el hombro de su hermano menor de manera casual.

\- "Jo-joven Kidoh."- exclamó el señor Haruna un tanto sorprendido.

\- "Señor Haruna."- respondió el muchacho, quien para entonces ya conocía de rostro y nombre a todos y cada uno de los empleados de la empresa, tras lo cual volteó hacia Shun- "¿Lo conoces?"

\- "Es padre de una de las alumnas del aula donde practico."- dijo para finalmente señalar con una mano a la niña- "Ella es Laura Haruna, creo que ya te la he mencionado antes."- indicó el chico radiante.

Ikki entonces hizo memoria, recordando...

 _\- ¿Sabes Ikki? Hay un grupo de niños en el aula que son amigos desde la primaria. Travis, Laura, Karla, Roberto, Mia y Juanita. Son unos chicos adorables._

 _\- Karla y Laura cantaron hoy frente a todo el salón ¡Lo hacen muy bien!_

 _\- Creo que a Laura le gusta Travis... Ah, esos amores de niñez. Cuanta nostalgia..._

 _\- ¡Ikki! ¡Travis me pidió consejos sobre niñas! ¡Creo que se le va a declarar a Laura! Que nervios ¿Qué me aconsejas decirle?_

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Ikki trató de evitar poner cara de circunstancias y esbozó una sonrisa más o menos creíble.

\- "Er... si, alguna vez por allí. Vaya que el mundo es pequeño."- comentó a la volada como quien no quiere la cosa.

La sonrisa de Shun se amplió, al igual que la de los señores Haruna; mientras que la niña se sonrojaba un poco, pero igual y era toda sonrisas.

Aish, al Fénix se le estaba subiendo el azúcar.

\- "Pues Laura tampoco deja de hablar de usted, ha dejado muy buena impresión maestro Shun ¿Ya tienen mesa?"- preguntó el señor Haruna- "Porque si no es así, pueden acompañarnos."

Ikki casi pudo prever en su mente el futuro coma diabético en el que iba a caer, porque Shun andaba exudando dulzura con esta familia por cada poro, y estaba seguro de que su hermano iba a decir...

\- "No, aún no. Será un placer compartir el almuerzo con ustedes ¿Verdad nii-san?"

Ikki suspiró. Ya que.

\- "Claro Shun. Un placer"

De nuevo la sonrisa de Shun se hizo aún más grande, al igual que las expresiones de felicidad de ambos padres se acentuaron. Ikki volvió a suspirar y la niña... ella miraba con mucha atención a su maestro y luego al hermano de éste, y volvía a repetir dicho patrón. Finalmente pareció decidirse a decir algo...

\- "Entonces ¿Ustedes son hermanos adoptivos?"- soltó la pequeña sin poderlo evitar.

\- "¡Laura!"- amonestó la madre mientras el padre perdía el color del rostro.

La niña se sonrojó profundamente al darse cuenta de la actitud de sus padres, Shun la miró sorprendido y el Fénix... pues Ikki se echó a reír con ganas. Como que la niña comenzaba a agradarle.

\- "Lo siento mucho."- se disculpó la jovencita, pero Shun negó.

\- "No hay problema, y en realidad es una buena pregunta. Verás Laura, es cierto que tengo varios hermanos adoptivos, ocho en total; pero Ikki no es uno de ellos. A nosotros dos nos adoptaron juntos, así que Ikki es realmente mi hermano."- respondió con sencillez y añadió- "Aunque igual y al resto los queremos como si fueran de nuestra misma sangre."

Ikki miró a Shun como si le faltase un tornillo tras esa última frase, y resopló burlón.

\- "Habla por tí Shun, porque en lo que a mi respecta, al pato congelado y al pony con alas ni de lejos, gracias... y a la lagartija china apenas y lo considero pasable. El resto, ni existe."

\- "¡Ikki! ¡Más respeto con nuestra familia!"- exigió Shun exhaltado, aunque sin esperar ningún signo de arrepentimiento por parte del Santo mayor, sobre todo porque sabía que Ikki no hablaba en serio.

\- "Si, si princesita, lo que tú digas. Ahora ¿Dónde está esa mesa?"

Shun se arreboló todo.

\- "¡Te voy a llamar pollo chamuscado por lo que queda del fin de semana, Fénix!"- gruñó Shun, quien odiaba con el alma que le dijesen princesita.

\- "Lo que tu digas, Andrómeda."- contestó despreocupado el mayor mientras se encaminaba a la mesa señalada por Roble Haruna.

\- "¿Princesita?"- preguntó la niña confundida, así que con una sonrisa apenada Shun explicó.

\- "Es como me llaman mis hermanos por molestar... debido a mi constelación guardiana, la Constelación de Andrómeda."

\- "¿La Constelación... de Andrómeda?"- preguntó la niña cada vez más confundida. Sus padres no andaban mejor, e Ikki lo veía muy ufano ya sentado en la mesa y encima comiendo, el muy...

\- "Si, verás... mmm... a mis hermanos y a mi, nuestro papá adoptivo nos metió a esta especie de club, donde cada quien adopta una constelación. Y no sé si tu lo sabes, pero la mayoría de las constelaciones tienen base en mitos y leyendas griegas. La que me tocó a mi se basa en la historia de la Reina Andrómeda, pero cuando era aún un princesa, así que a veces me llaman así, como dije, por molestar. A mi nii-san le tocó la constelación del Ave Fénix, así que a veces le decimos pollo chamuscado, y creo que captas la idea."- de pronto se le ocurrió algo- "¿Sabes la historia de la Reina Andrómeda?"- la niña negó- "¿Te gustaría que te la cuente?"

\- "¡Sí!"- celebró la pequeña, a lo que Shun empezó mientras se ponía camino a la mesa con su plato aún en las manos.

Y la verdad, con el pasar de las horas, hasta Ikki tuvo que admitir que se divirtió con los Haruna, mientras su otouto pasaba de mitos griegos a una seria discusión sobre hámsteres, que parecía ser un tema de preferencia no solo de la niña, sino también de los padres de esta, al punto que incluso el señor Haruna declinó ir a jugar fútbol para poder seguir platicando.

Y el día se hubiese cerrado con broche de oro de no ser porque, ya casi a las 4 de la tarde, cuando las familias comenzaban a empacar sus cosas para retirarse, tres sujetos con capuchas y pistolas hicieron su aparición, creando pánico entre los presentes.

\- "Debe ser una broma."- rezongó Ikki con voz cansina.

\- "Pero que irresponsables, hay menores de edad presentes." gruñó por su lado Andrómeda en tono reprobador.

Tan molestos los dos, que en cuanto los tres matones comenzaron a demandar a punta de pistola cosas de valor, dinero y tal vez el coche del presidente; ambos Santos se pusieron de acuerdo sin palabras y redujeron sin problemas a uno de los matones cada uno, con lo que el tercero salió corriendo en un tris.

Ikki, sin pensarlo, pidió una pelota de fútbol prestada y la pateó hacia Shun, quien a su vez la dirigió de una patada de frente al fugitivo, con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, por lo que cuando golpeó al sujeto en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

\- "Ay, no. Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano."- dijo Shun compungido al llegar hasta el que estaba inconsciente.

Ikki negó.

\- "Nah, aún respira."

\- "Lo decía por el balón nii-san. Lo reventé."- señaló Andrómeda haciendo un puchero.

\- "Oh... pero fue por una buena causa otouto."

\- "Igual lo siento."- dijo el muchacho casi al borde de la depresión. No le gustaba causar daños a la propiedad ajena de poder evitarlo.

\- "Está bien, no importa."- aseguró el dueño del balón, quien había estado más preocupado por el bienestar de su esposa e hijo.

\- "Es usted muy amable."- respondió el joven Santo, aún compungido.

Ikki movió un poco con el pie al desmayado. Definitivamente aún respiraba. Menos mal, o Shun se deprimía el doble.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tal vez parezca un poco fuera de lugar, pero los sucesos de la reunión de ese fin de semana cambiaron por completo la visión que las personas en esa pequeña ciudad tenían de los dos hermanos, en especial en sus centros laborales; y es que ese tipo de noticias son de las que se extienden a una velocidad pasmosa, haya estado uno allí o no.

Si al Santo del Fénix comenzaban a verlo, tal y como el señor Haruna alguna vez lo describiese a su familia, como una muchacho algo hosco y huraño pero muy trabajador, ahora era de pronto el compañero de trabajo confiable con el que de una u otra manera sería bueno cruzar una palabra. Y en la universidad pasó de ser el nuevo que hablaba poco, a ese sujeto al cual invitar a alguna reunión, hacer grupo de trabajo y, en el caso de muchas chicas y alguno que otro chico, en el objeto de sus afectos y de innumerables suspiros.

Shun no paraba de reír por la cara de su hermano ante cada confesión amorosa recibida, y hasta había opinado de manera favorable sobre un par de chicas... y un muchacho que parecía muy serio. Ikki no le habló durante dos días completos.

Y en cuanto a Shun, pues como siempre a él lo habían catalogado como el chico dulce que no mata una mosca, tanto en la universidad como en el colegio donde practicaba; pero por lógica y aunque apenas se hubiese cruzado con los Haruna ese día, los rumores de su desempeño fueron esparcidos a los cuatro rincones de ambos centros educativos.

La relación con sus compañeros de estudios se hizo aún más afable, el chico no podía estar más feliz; y ni que decir en cuanto al colegio. La verdad allí el trato con sus superiores no varió mucho, pero lo que eran los alumnos y sus respectivos familiares... Pues bien, apenas dos días después de los sucesos, el chico llegó muy feliz a casa con la noticias de que algunos alumnos de su aula le habían pedido que los entrenase puesto que el equipo de fútbol del primer año de educación secundaria se encontraba recién en formación y aún no contaban con un entrenador, y por el tiro que Laura describió con lujo de detalles pues...

Ikki suspiró. Aún cuando eso significase no verlo algún sábado o domingo al mes, el Fénix igual se alegró mucho por su otouto. Ikki había escuchado un millón de veces sobre los alegres recuerdos que su hermanito guardaba sobre su tiempo en la Isla de la Reina Andrómeda, y conociendo lo fanático que había sido el maestro Albiore de dicho deporte por boca del propio Shun, el Fénix sabía que aquel pedido había significado mucho para el menor de los hermanos.

Y luego, un par de semanas después...

Ikki llegó al departamento casi a las 12 de la noche, bastante cansado por cierto. La siguiente semana tocaba exponer y se había quedado debatiendo con su grupo de trabajo, por lo cual el tiempo se les había ido sin sentirlo. Pero habían avanzado bastante, así que había salido satisfecho.

Ni bien abrió la puerta de entrada emitió un gruñido, pues pudo escuchar el ruido proveniente de la cocina que significaba que Shun se había quedado despierto, esperándolo otra vez. Y como para confirmarlo, el chico salió con un plato de cena humeante en las manos, directo al pequeño comedor donde comenzó a poner la mesa para su hermano mayor.

\- "Shun..."- rezongó Ikki más como regaño que a manera de saludo.

\- "Buenas noches nii-san ¿Te fue bien?"

Ikki resopló, pero se quitó el saco y sacó la corbata del bolsillo, lanzando todo en una silla junto a su maletín, antes de sentarse a la mesa.

\- "Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes despierto por mi, luego pareces zombie con sueño al día siguiente."

Shun le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo a su hermano a manera de protesta.

\- "Tampoco te creas tan importante nii-san. Ya vienen los parciales de ciclo y me quedé despierto estudiando nada más. Que llegases antes de irme a dormir es pura coincidencia."

Ikki gruñó y no solo por el golpecito. La idea de los parciales nunca lo ponía de buen humor.

Reticente agradeció por la comida a su hermano y se sirvió, hablando de ver en cuando con Shun y obligándose a comer algo más rápido a cada bostezo del menor; y ya iba terminando cuando notó algo salir del bolsillo del pijama de su hermano a la altura del pecho.

\- "Shun..."- llamó la atención de su hermano, tratando de sonar calmado.

El chico, que andaba restregándose los ojos por el sueño, miró a su hermano medio adormilado.

\- "¿Si, nii-san?"

\- "Quédate quieto, creo que tienes un ratón en el bolsillo... te lo voy a sacar."

A Shun el sueño se le despabiló un poco al tiempo que reía y sacaba al 'ratón' de su bolsillo.

\- "No es un ratón nii-san, es un hámster y es mi nueva mascota. Me lo dio la tía de uno de mis alumnos hoy a la salida, era el último de la camada que tuvo su mascota y por alguna razón decidió que yo iba a ser un buen dueño. Bueno, no me quejo... Mira ¿Verdad que es lindo? Se llama Andy."

\- "¿Andy?"- preguntó incrédulo el mayor mientras veía la asueñada figurita del hámster beige pálido con orejas, hocico y los extremos de las cuatro patitas de color blanco, y que lo veía con tanto sueño desde la mano de su nuevo dueño a través de expresivos ojos grises como demostraba el mencionado dueño de nuevo.

Shun estaba que se caía de sueño, pero aún así sonreía y estaba dispuesto a seguir la conversación.

\- "Bueno, sí. Es un machito y como que Andrómeda no le iba a ir bien. Aún es jovencito, pero es bastante tranquilo como puedes ver. Y lo mejor es que hasta tuve tiempo de conseguirle una jaula, aserrín y algo de alimento y semillas de girasol. Al parecer aquí los hámsteres son mascotas muy populares, hay varias tiendas especializadas."

Ikki volvió a gruñir justo antes de suspirar, zamparse lo que quedaba de su cena y levantarse de la mesa.

\- "Ya, ya. Ve a dormir que yo termino de limpiar aquí ¡Y no quiero ver a ese remedo de roedor entre mis cosas!"- dijo el mayor de mala gana, solo logrando hacer reír a Shun.

\- "Buenas noches también a tí nii-san, de parte mía y de Andy."- dijo el chico de buen humor mientras suprimía un bostezo, y a la lejanía Ikki escuchó a Shun decir- "No te preocupes Andy, tu tío Ikki puede parecer algo gruñón, pero te aseguro que desde ya le caes bien."

¿Tío Ikki? ¡Lo que faltaba!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pero la verdad fue que al final el animalito no solo le alegró la vida a Shun, sino también al Santo del Ave Fénix. Y si bien Shun era quien lo atendía, se preocupaba de su alimentación y de vez en cuando lo sacaba a pasear en el bolsillo de su camisa; pues cuando Ikki se quedaba solo en el departamento, muchas veces (por no decir casi siempre) la jaula de Andy terminaba en la misma habitación que el Santo mayor, ya fuese que Ikki estuviese estudiando, comiendo, leyendo, trabajando, holgazaneando e incluso entrenando en la sala.

Y no importaba las veces que Shun encontraba la jaula de Andy ya fuese al costado o en frente de Ikki, éste siempre aseguraba que no tenía ni idea de como eso había llegado allí, siendo la usual respuesta.

\- "No es mi culpa que andes dejando la jaula del bicho por todos lados, otouto."

Ante ese tipo de comentarios, Shun solo guardaba la sonrisa, evitando decir en voz alta que había visto a su hermano en más de una ocasión tratando de explicarle al roedor diferentes técnicas, como la del Puño Fantasma.

Eso si, un día que Shun pasó por el Santuario, regresó con un pequeño regalito de Kiki hacia su mascota.

\- "Shun ¿Qué demonios tiene el bicho en la cabeza?"

El Santo de Andrómeda sonrió travieso.

\- "¿Te gusta? Kiki se lo confeccionó a Andy a la medida, es su propio casco para entrenar, ahora que alguien lo tiene de compañero de entrenamientos ligeros."- contestó el menor muy ufano.

Y era cierto, el hámster tenía puesto un pequeño casco a manera de vincha, con el mismo diseño de los cascos de las armaduras remasterizadas de los Santos de Bronce; y en medio parecía tener una carita de hámster a manera de signo.

Ikki se sonrojó todo y estaba a punto de decirle un par de verdades a su otouto, cuando el familiar cosmo de Saori inundó el departamento. Su diosa los llamaba.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos asintieron, inflamaron sus cosmos llamando a sus respectivas armaduras y decidieron partir a velocidad luz al encuentro de su señora.

Shun partió primero, e Ikki lo siguió, aunque no sin antes susurrarle al hamster en la jaula (eso sí, al saberse a solas)...

\- "Quedas a cargo, sé un buen aprendiz de Santo y cuida bien del lugar."

Desde la jaula, el pequeño roedor veía todo con ojitos sorprendidos ¿Eso era ser un Santo de Athena? ¡Era sorprendente y maravilloso!

Se frotó el pelaje de la cabeza con las patitas mientras emitía un familiar 'cushi, cushi' en el proceso y llegaba a una decisión tras haber sentido aquella cálida presencia aparecer de pronto y haber visto también a sus dueños rodearse con los contenidos de los cubos metálicos que en más de una ocasión había trepado a manera de juego.

¡Definitivamente él también iba a ser un Santo de Athena! E iba a entrenar día y noche para lograrlo de ser necesario.

Puso su pequeño cuerpecito peludo recto mientras se paraba en sus patitas traseras, separándolas un poco como tantas veces había visto ya a sus dueños hacer cuando estos entrenaban de 'manera ligera' en la sala, dando algunos golpes y patadas contra el aire.

Tomó una bocanada de aire e impulsó su pequeña patita delantera derecha hacia adelante, mientras gritaba con fuerza

\- "¡Golpe de Puño Fantasma!"

Si, iba a entrenar todo lo que hiciera falta.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Y bueno, como que ya va tomando forma ¿Cierto? Pues ya hizo su aparición no solo el flamante nuevo integrante de mini familia que conforman Ikki y Shun, sino que también aparecieron otros personajes, esta vez de la serie Hamtaro.

Ya sé, aún no aparece la acción verdadera. Paciencia mis lectores, Roma no se hizo en un día ni se hizo sobre el aire, todo necesita una buena base, en especial una historia y aquí la primera mitad de la base. La segunda mitad viene en el tercer capítulo (que por cierto ya está escrito, así que sepan que a menos que se acabe el mundo o me quede sin internet, el siguiente fin de semana se sube el Capítulo III) por lo que pido paciencia.

Quiero recalcar que la idea del maestro Albiore con gusto por el fútbol se me ocurrió luego de leer uno de los fics de Misao-CG en Fanfiction, basados en el universo de Saint Seiya donde Albiore es un fanático a morir y lo demuestra: Flos Floram. Adoré ese fic tanto como adoro todos los fics de dicha autora ¡Leanlos!

Ahora, a las 5 personas que hicieron click en AO3, gracias por esos clicks, me animan mucho. A mis lectores en Fanfiction, los cuales son maravillosos y adorables y vienen por docenas ¡Gracias por leer! En especial a quienes comentaron (Gracias a Shadir, te adoro nena. Y gracias a Guest, quien quiera que hayas sido, saber que a tu parecer soy una escritora respetable me hizo hinchar el pecho como un Ave Pirata de la Isla Galápagos, así de exagerada. Espero que tus sueños no hayan sido muy raros) y a quien puso la historia en favorito (gigichiba, gracias en verdad) me animan a seguir esta clase de locuras; espero no haber defraudado sus expectativas en mi.

Entonces, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Paz, amor y muchas galletas de semillas de girasol para todos, así como muchos apapachos y un beso felino.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Mi Gran Aventura Ham Ham**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya" son propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada, y los personajes pertenecientes a la serie "Hamtaro" son propiedad de su autor Ritsuko Kawai. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Capítulo III**

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde la llegada de Andy a la vida de los hermanos Kidoh y algunas cosas habían acontecido durante ese tiempo, pero entre las más resaltantes se podía nombrar el gran número de veces que ambos Santos habían sido convocados por la diosa, tanto a la mansión Kidoh como al Santuario en Atenas, y todo debido a la extraña aura de posible cosmoenergía que se sentía por ratos en el ambiente. Saori no había podido precisar con exactitud el origen de dicha energía, o la identidad de su o sus dueños; pero de una cosa estaba segura y era de que no presagiaba nada bueno, y lo más aconsejable era estar siempre en guardia.

Sea como fuese, el ajetreo de dicha empresa, aunado a los parciales de medio ciclo y los respectivos trabajos de medio tiempo que casi y pintaban a tiempo completo, estaban haciendo estragos en los hermanos, los cuales estaban cada vez más agotados.

Como en esos momentos, cuando pintaban casi las 10 de la noche e Ikki hacía guardia a las afueras de la facultad de su hermano menor, el cual debía de estar rindiendo su último examen de la semana (¡Por fin!). Y si el Fénix no terminaba dormido encima de su motocicleta era solo por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Pensar que la siguiente semana sería igual, casi y lo hacía llorar.

\- "¿Ikki?"- llamó una voz a su costado, sobresaltándolo un poco- "Te desperté nii-san. Lo siento."

El mayor parpadeó y gruñó cansado.

\- "No estaba durmiendo... solo descansaba los ojos."

Shun sonrió cansado, pero ya no replicó nada sobre el asunto. Más bien estiró la espalda un poco y se acomodó tras Ikki en la moto, al tiempo que éste le pasaba un casco.

\- "Gracias por llevarme, nii-san."

\- "Nah, ni lo digas. No das para pedalear hoy."

Y tras decir eso, la moto se puso en marcha con dirección al departamento de ambos; y de paso a sus respectivas camas, porque ni de cenar tenían ganas.

Desde la jaula situada en la sala, Andy vio a sus dueños llegar con aire cansado, pero aún así Shun le cambió el papel y el aserrín mientras que tío Ikki revisó que tuviese agua fresca y suficiente comida... así como algunas semillas extra de girasol.

Si, él era un hámster feliz y muy afortunado de tener un par de dueños como esos dos, que lo cuidaban y lo sacaban a pasear por todas partes y que le enseñaban nuevas técnicas de entrenamiento todo el tiempo.

Shun tomó finalmente la jaula y se la llevó consigo a su habitación, tras lo cual tomó su pijama y entró al baño. Tan solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que la puerta del baño se volviese a abrir y Shun dijese.

\- "La ducha ya está libre. Buenas noches Ikki."

\- "Gracias otouto. Duerme bien ¡Hmph! Menos mal que mañana es sábado."

\- "Si... Di buenas noches Andy."

\- "¡Heke!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Andy vio a sus dueños salir apurados del departamento. Era lunes de nuevo y por lo tanto ambos estarían fuera todo el día tanto por sus trabajos como por sus clases, lo que significaba que era hora de salir de la jaula a entrenar.

Comió un par de semillas de girasol para asegurar tener las fuerzas necesarias (tío Ikki siempre se aseguraba de que Shun comiese bien en las mañanas justo por dicha razón), se aseguró que su casco de entrenamiento estuviese correctamente puesto y luego, sacando un clip que tenía escondido entre las virutas de aserrín, abrió la puerta.

Miró alrededor preguntándose por donde comenzar, cuando decidió que trepar las cortinas de la ventana de la sala que tenía vista al parque era un buen comienzo, así que tras algunas sentadillas, varios abdominales y unas cuantas planchas para calentar, corrió a la ventana y comenzó a trepar la tela de la cortina.

Hizo tres circuitos completos de subida y bajada antes de subir a medias de nuevo y saltar al marco de la ventana para descansar un rato. La vista era relajante y le gustaba.

Estuvo unos minutos admirando la escasa actividad en el parque, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Un puntito amarillo se movía entre los arbustos de manera algo desordenada, y al enfocar bien la vista, pudo notar dos orejitas redondas que se asomaban por la parte superior.

¡Era un hámster como él!

Hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con otros hámsteres, y como que le daban ganas de hablar con ese en el parque. Pero para eso tendría que salir del departamento solo, y él nunca había hecho eso.

Miró de nuevo desde la ventana del segundo piso y tomó una decisión.

¡Él iba a ser un Santo de Athena! ¡Algo como un departamento cerrado no podía ser motivo para detenerlo!

Decidiendo que ya luego se las arreglaría para volver, comenzó a revisar todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente dio con la rejilla del aire acondicionado, la cual convenientemente tenía un agujero por el cual sería capaz de entrar.

Luego de algunos sobresaltos, llegó al techo por dicho sistema y tras recorrer el techo encontró el tubo para el drenaje del agua de lluvia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó aire y se metió por dicho tubo, deslizándose hasta el jardín trasero del edificio.

\- "¡Lo logré!"- exclamó emocionado antes de darse cuenta que estaba con el pelaje cubierto de polvo.

Tras un pequeño sobresalto, se sacudió todo y se dispuso a encontrar al hámster que había visto desde la ventana; así que emprendió una carrera rápida en dirección al frente del edificio.

Estuvo buscando por varios minutos, comenzando a desilusionarse un poco al pensar que el otro hámster ya se había ido, cuando un movimiento a tres arbustos a su derecha llamó su atención. Y de pronto, el puntito amarillo apareció frente a sus ojos ¡Allí estaba el otro hámster!

\- "¡Hola!"- saludó Andy alegre, mientras se acercaba al hámster cubierto por una mantita amarilla, quien lo miraba con enormes ojos verde azulados, llenos de curiosidad.

\- "¿Ukyu?"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo estando ya frente a frente al otro hámster, el cual por cierto era mucho más pequeño que él, y al parecer era hembra.

\- "¿Por qué estás toda cubierta? ¿Eres aprendiz de amazona?"- preguntó alegre.

El otro hámster lo miró de manera confundida antes de negar vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- "¿Ukyu?"- volvió a decir.

\- "Yo soy Andy ¿Tú quien eres?"

\- "¡Penélope!"- se escuchó de pronto una voz, y unos segundos después la hámster cubierta también gritó.

\- "¡UKYU!"

Y dos hámsteres más, aparecieron de entre los arbustos, y ambas parecían ser hembras también. Una tenía el pelaje blanco y rubio y llevaba una bufanda rosa alrededor del cuello, y la otra era naranja con rayas oscuras en el cuerpo y llevaba un lazo en la cola. Ambas parecían preocupadas y no repararon en el nuevo al inicio.

\- "¡Penélope! Te he dicho que no te alejes sola ¡Me preocupas!"- dijo agitada la que llevaba la bufanda al cuello, justo antes de abrazar a la hámster pequeña.

Fue entonces que la hámster rayada reparó en Andy.

\- "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Andy."- volvió a saludar el emocionado hámster ¡Cuantos rostros nuevos al mismo tiempo!

La hámster naranja parpadeó un par de veces, antes de reaccionar y contestar el saludo.

\- "Hola, yo soy Tigrilla. Y ellas son mis amigas, Pashmina y Penélope."

Ni bien Tigrilla terminó de hablar, Penélppe se desembarazó del abrazo de Pashmina para abrazar a Andy ¡Ella lo había conocido primero!

Las dos hámsteres miraron a la pequeña con sorpresa.

\- "¿Es tu amigo, Penélope?"- preguntó Pashmina con curiosidad.

Fue sin embargo el nuevo hámster el que respondió mientras le daba suaves palmadas a la pequeña entre las orejas.

\- "La conocí apenas unos minutos antes que a ustedes... pero es bastante simpática."

Ambas miraron al nuevo hámster sorprendidas un instante, antes de sonreírse entre ellas.

Fue Tigrilla la que habló de nuevo.

\- "Nuestros amigos Ham Ham y nosotras estamos teniendo un día de campo ¿Te gustaría venir?"

\- "¿Un día de campo?"- preguntó Andy recordando como su dueño Shun había organizado uno de esos unas dos semanas atrás (antes de los parciales), y lo mucho que se habían divertido él y sus dos dueños- "¡Me gustan los días de campo! ¿En serio puedo ir?"

\- "¡Claro que sí!"- respondió Pashmina, con lo cual los 4 hámsteres transpasaron un par de arbustos, llegando finalmente a un pequeño claro en donde por fin Andy vio aún muchos más rostros nuevos, los cuales pronto comenzaron a ver al recién llegado con curiosidad.

\- "¿Y ese quién es?"- preguntó el que parecía ser el más corpulento de todos.

\- "Su nombres es Andy, Gran Jefe. Nos lo acabamos de encontrar."- respondió Pashmina mientras que Penélope volvía a abrazar al mencionado, haciendo a Andy sonreír y volver a darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- "¡Hola Andy! Yo soy Hamtaro y estos son mis amigos los Ham Ham."- saludó un hámster bajito con el pelaje entre blanco y naranja, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- "¿Los Ham Ham?"- preguntó el recién llegado entre curioso y confundido.

\- "Es como se llama nuestro grupo."- respondió Hamtaro animoso- "Mira, te presento a Gran Jefe, Colitas, Cerebrin, Dandy, Bromín, Bocadín y Gorritas."- señaló a los hámsteres que tenía a su izquierda y cada uno lo saludó a su vez mientras era nombrado. Luego fue hacia la derecha- "Tigrillo, Panda y el que está en el calcetín es Siestín."- el pequeño hámster sonrió aún más- "Casi siempre está durmiendo, pero le encantan los días de campo, así que lo traemos a todos. Y tú ya conociste a Tigrilla, Pashmina y Penélope."

\- "¡Es un placer!"- respondió el nuevo hámster del grupo con mucho brío.

\- "¡Ah!"- exclamó Hamtaro de pronto- "¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro club?"- preguntó emocionado.

\- "un momento, un momento."- lo cortó Gran Jefe con un gruñido- "Detente allí Hamtaro, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene este sujeto."

Andy ladeó la cabeza, miró en dirección al edificio que se podía ver perfectamente desde donde el grupo estaba y lo señalo.

\- "Vivo allí con mis dueños."- exclamó alegre.

\- "Ooooh"- dijeron los Ham Ham al ver el edificio.

\- "Bueno, está inesperadamente cerca."- dijo Gran Jefe con los bracitos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

\- "¡Casi somos vecinos!"- exclamó Hamtaro.

\- "¿Cómo es que no te habíamos visto antes? ¿Recién te mudaste?"- preguntó un curioso Bocadín.

\- "No, mi dueño Shun me trajo hace algunas semanas, pero es la primera vez que salgo."

\- "Aaaah"- fue la respuesta que varios dieron.

\- "¿Por qué?"- preguntó Gran Jefe curioso.

Andy ladeó la cabeza, como pensando.

\- "Tengo que entrenar. Soy aprendiz de Santo."- respondió con vehemencia- "Pero hoy vi a Penélope por la ventana y salí a saludar."

\- "¿Santo?"- Gran Jefe parpadeó confundido- "¿Y eso que es?"- preguntó bastante curioso.

Otros Ham, por no decir todos, esperaban también la respuesta por parte del joven hámster.

\- "Pues... es alguien que entrena mucho para ser un buen protector ¡Como mis dueños y sus amigos! Ellos son Santos de Athena y protegen a las personas."

\- "¿Athena? ¿Y esa quién es?"- volvió a preguntar Gran Jefe.

\- "La señora de mis dueños."- respondió Andy con convicción.

Gran Jefe abrió la boca con sorpresa.

\- "¿La señora de tus dueños? ¿De los dos?... ¿Y cómo hacen para compartir esposa?"

\- "No, no."- negó el nuevo- "No es la esposa de ninguno de mis dueños. Ellos son sus Santos y por eso ella es su señora. De ellos y de los demás Santos."- trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo.

Gran Jefe parpadeó, cerró los ojos y subió la cabeza en actitud pensativa durante un buen rato, siempre con los bracitos cruzados. Finalmente abrió los ojos y los clavó en Andy.

\- "Chico... tienes una familia bastante complicada."

Andy puso una expresión que denotaba confusión y preocupación.

\- "¿Ah, si?... no me había dado cuenta."- dijo un tanto consternado.

\- "¡Gran Jefe!"- regañó de pronto Colitas, mientras daba unos pasos acercándose al hámster más grande- "Ese tipo de cosas no se le dicen a alguien que acabas de conocer ¡Es una falta de delicadeza!"

Ahora el consternado era Gran Jefe, quien miró a Colitas compungido.

\- "No... no me di cuenta."- se dirigió a Andy- "Lo siento."- dijo con seriedad y sinceridad.

El nuevo parpadeó y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- "No hay problema. Tal vez sea cierto y mi familia sea un poco complicada, pero no me importa en realidad. Todo lo que sé es que debo seguir entrenando para ser un día merecedor de ser un Santo de Athena."- y de pronto el hamstercito pareció desinflarse un poco y ladeó la cabeza preocupado- "Aunque no estoy seguro de que Santo sería."

\- "¿Y eso?"- preguntó Bocadín, simpatizando con la preocupación del joven hámster.

\- "Pues... uno de mis dueños es el Santo de Andrómeda, el otro el del Fénix. Y hay muchos más, pero... no sé cual iría conmigo. Llevo mucho pensándolo y no doy con la respuesta."

Como si se hubiesen puesto todos de acuerdo, una ola depresiva surcó el lugar. Eso claro, hasta que Cerebrín habló.

\- "Pues es bastante obvio que tipo de Santo serás. Ahora eres un miembro del Club Ham Ham, así que lo lógico es que sea el Santo Ham de Athena."

Un coro de 'Oh' y 'Ah' se dejó escuchar, al tiempo que al nuevo se le llenaban los ojos de brillos y estrellas.

\- "El Santo Ham de Athena.". dijo el hámster con reverencia- "¡Es perfecto!"- de pronto tomó una actitud decidida y empuñando la patita, exclamó- "¡Entrenaré mucho para ser merecedor de portar la armadura del Santo Ham de Athena!"

\- "¿Armadura?"- preguntó Cerebrín- "No sabía que había armaduras de por medio ¿Habrá de Ham?"

Esta vez Andy no se lo pensó mucho antes de responder.

\- "Si hay una armadura para un pato congelado, debe de haber una para un Ham."

Todos asintieron ante la lógica de aquella frase, y de pronto ante el grito de Hamtaro de '¡Pues ahora a celebrar!', todos los presentes reanudaron el día de campo, haciendo de Andy un participante activo y haciéndolo sentir bastante bienvenido.

Andy conoció un poco sobre la vida de cada uno de los Ham Ham y contó otro poco sobre la suya. De cómo sus dueños eran dos hermanos que estaban a principios de sus veintes y como aparte de ser Santos de Athena, también tenían otros trabajos. Y que de paso estudiaban, por lo cual él estaba la mayoría de los días solo en el departamento; pero que los días que sus dueños no tenían ni clases ni trabajo se lo pasaban en casa con él y que si por algún motivo tenían que salir, o se quedaba con el que se quedase en el departamento o sinó salía con Shun o con ambos hermanos, quienes incluso lo habían llevado en algunas ocasiones a un lugar llamado 'El Santuario' en Grecia.

\- "¿Grecia?"- preguntó Cerebrín fascinado- "Eso está en Europa si no me equivoco."

\- "¿Europa? ¿Igual que Francia?"- comparó Colitas- "Pues el viaje es agotador."- se lamentó, recordando su propia experiencia.

\- "¿En serio? Pues yo ni lo siento. Un momento estamos en casa y al siguiente en el Santuario. Es bastante rápido."- dijo Andy mientras hacía memoria sobre los viajes.

\- "Vaya, eso suena rápido ¿Usas alguna aerolínea en particular?"- preguntó Colitas interesada.

\- "Mmmm... Viajamos a velocidad luz. O eso es lo que he oído."

Colitas asintió.

\- "Velocidad Luz. Debe ser nueva... trataré de recomendársela a María."- dijo la Ham Ham francesa con seriedad.

Y así la mañana continuó entre conversaciones, juegos y muchas semillas de girasol. Y de pronto era hora de finalizar el día de campo, porque muchos de los dueños de varios de los Ham Ham iban a volver a sus casas luego de clases, y ellos tenían que estar allí para recibirlos.

\- "¿Qué tal si nos reunimos mañana?"- le preguntó Hamtaro a Andy- "Bocadín y yo te esperaremos en estos mismos arbustos para llevarte a conocer la casa club. Es tu derecho como nuevo miembro saber dónde está y pasártela bien allí con nosotros."

Andy asintió feliz.

\- "¡Eso me encantaría!"

\- "Entonces queda arreglado."- dijo Hamtaro alegre.

\- "De acuerdo. Entonces los esperaré mañana junto a Siestín en la casa club."- accedió Gran Jefe, quien se preparaba para volver con el durmiente hámster a casa luego de haber comido como un rey en el día de campo.

Fue entonces que la señal de alarma se dio a conocer en el momento en que Pashmina preguntó preocupada.

\- "¿Alguien ha visto a Penélope?"

Porque si, la pequeña Ham Ham de nuevo se había escabullido por allí.

Los Ham Ham en pleno comenzaron a buscar frenéticos por todos lados, hasta que Bromín llamó la atención del grupo pues la había encontrado, señalando hacia un arbusto algo lejano que tenía pequeñas flores que Penélope parecía estar sacando para hacerse un adorno.

Pero el alivio fue momentáneo, porque justo por sobre el arbusto se estaba asomando.

\- "¡Un gato!"- exclamó Pashmina casi sin aliento, al tiempo que todos se petrificaban por el miedo.

O casi todos.

La reacción fue instantánea. Su pequeño cerebro de hámster le gritó que debía de alejarse, pero su instinto de guerrero le ordenó que usase todo su entrenamiento para salvar a la simpática Ham Ham y su cuerpo respondió antes de que pudiese dar un segundo parpadeo.

\- "¡Ey! ¡Espera!"- gritó Gran Jefe al ver al nuevo correr de frente hacia Penélope y el gato con toda la fuerza de sus cuatro patitas ¿Que iba a poder hacer un hámster pequeño contra un depredador como ese? El chico era apenas mayor que Gorritas ¡Casi un niño!

Corrió detrás para ayudar. El chico era ahora parte de su familia y debía de protegerlo.

Y en cuanto a Andy, un recuerdo vino a él de su último viaje al Santuario.

Estaban algunos dorados en la arena de entrenamiento, junto a Ikki, Shun, Seiya, Nashi y Jabú; y era el turno de Seiya y del león dorado llamado Ayoria.

Era un combate amistoso, pero eso no significaba que fuese algo suave. Los golpes y patadas llovían de parte de ambos contrincantes y ahora que Andy había adaptado un poco mejor su vista a la velocidad con que entrenaban, luego de docenas de peleas donde apenas y había distinguido un borrón en sus visitas anteriores, podía apreciar algunas técnicas de ataque y defensa.

Y fue una suerte que se hubiese concentrado más en la pelea y menos en su semilla de girasol, porque pudo notar el movimiento de Seiya en el cual se impulsó ayudado de una columna cercana, y tras un giro en el aire le impactó una patada al león en la nariz, tras lo cual venció y se mofó del dorado asegurando que los gatos tenían la nariz sensible, incluso los grandes.

Pues bien ¡Ahora tenía un plan de ataque!

\- "¡Penélope!"- llamó la atención de la pequeña Ham- "¡Agáchate!"- ordenó.

La pequeña por fin notó la presencia del gato, y hecha una madeja de nervios hizo lo que le dijeron.

Andy buscó un punto de apoyo con la mirada, se impulsó, dio una voltereta en el aire y con otra la fuerza de sus patitas traseras le dio una patada con garrita incluida a la nariz del gato, el cual tan solo atinó a dar un zarpazo defensivo y salir corriendo del lugar.

¡El pobre tenía una nariz muy sensible!

Andy, quien había caído al suelo, se despejó un poco y comenzó a levantarse, cuando un peso se posó sobre él.

\- "¡UKYUUUUUU!"- le lloró encima una asustada Penélope.

\- "Tranquila, ya pasó."- fue la respuesta del pequeño aprendiz de Santo.

\- "Eso... fue sorprendente."- exclamó Gran Jefe sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

Pronto el resto de los Ham Ham los rodeaban.

Andy, sin despejar la vista de Penélope, respondió a Gran Jefe.

\- "No fue nada."- dijo con humildad y una sonrisa- "Es deber de los Santos humanos de Athena el cuidar de la humanidad, así que supongo que es mi deber el cuidar de los Ham Ham."

\- "¡Penélope!"- Pashmina se abrió paso entre los otros Ham hasta llegar al centro, donde abrazó a la aún llorosa niña, tras lo cual alzó la vista hacia Andy- "Gra... ¡Sangre!"

Allí recién el resto se dio cuenta del zarpazo que cruzaba sobre la nariz de Andy, y se armó el desmadre.

\- "¡Llamen a Flora!"- gritó alguien solicitando a la enfermera Ham.

\- "¡Un botiquín!"- pidió otro Ham.

Andy se tocó con la patita, efectivamente había sangre y le escocía un poco, pero...

\- "Nah, no es nada. Se cura solo."- dijo con tranquilidad, repitiendo las palabras que tantas veces le había escuchado decir al tío Ikki cuando Shun trataba de curarlo tras algún 'raspón'. Ahora lo entendía.

Se paró y se sacudió un poco el polvo del pelaje, luego se sacó la sangre de la nariz con ayuda de sus patitas delanteras y miró a Hamtaro, quien le devolvía la mirada sorprendido.

\- "Entonces ¿Los veo mañana por los arbustos?"- preguntó ilusionado.

Hamtaro asintió aún conmocionado. Andy sonrió y se despidió, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el edificio donde vivía.

Llevaba ya un buen trecho cuando intuyó que no estaba solo, y al voltear vio a todos los Ham siguiéndolo, muchos con rostros bastante preocupados.

Los miró curioso.

\- "Es que... es que... ¿Y si te desmayas por falta te sangre?"- preguntó Tigrilla preocupada.

\- "No se preocupen, voy a estar bien."- insistió el nuevo Ham, pero igual no dejaron de acompañarlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la espalda del edificio.

\- "¿Y exactamente dónde vives?"- preguntó Dandy con interés.

\- "En el departamento del segundo piso."- respondió el jovencito alegre.

Dandy volvió a ver el edificio de 4 pisos y se cruzó de bracitos.

\- "¿Y ya tienes una manera de entrar?"- preguntó evaluando el lugar.

\- "Igual que hice para salir. Por el techo, allí está mi entrada."

Todos los Ham Ham miraron hasta arriba.

\- "Va a ser un camino largo y penoso."- predijo Gran Jefe.

\- "¿En serio?"- se preguntó de nuevo Andy ladeando la cabeza.

Él no le veía la dificultad, no era mucho más de lo que hacía en unos 10 minutos de entrenamiento cada mañana. Sobre todo porque ya se había trazado un circuito ni bien salió del tubo por el cual había bajado: Subir por el árbol hasta la copa que daba más o menos al mismo tubo por el cual salió, pero a la altura del final del tercer piso. De allí subir por el tubo de drenaje hasta el techo a gran velocidad sin perder el impulso. Era tan sencillo como comer semillas de girasol.

\- "¿No tienes otra entrada, Andy?"- preguntó Hamtaro preocupado- "Yo apenas y puedo entrar por la ventana del primer piso... aunque llevaba una carta en la espalda cuando no pude, pero igual. Con tu pérdida de sangre y todo..."

\- "Es cierto."- apoyó Colitas- "Puede ser peligroso."

\- "Si."- insistió Hamtaro- "Tal vez si fueses Ninja Ham, con todas sus técnicas secretas, pero..."

\- "¡Ukyuuuu!"

Todos los Ham lo miraron tan preocupados que Andy se sintió muy querido y se sonrojó un poco, pero desmereció el asunto con un movimiento de su patita delantera derecha.

\- "Esta bien. Los veo mañana."- volvió a insistir y puso patitas en marcha.

Y ante el asombro del resto de los miembros del club, hizo justo lo que había planeado en su mente. Trepó sin dificultad el enorme árbol, sorteando distancias al saltar entre rama y rama, para finalmente llegar a la copa, tomar un impulso y dar un salto hacia el tubo de drenaje, por el cual siguió corriendo a gran velocidad hasta llegar al techo, desde donde un tanto agitado se despidió moviendo una patita y desapareciendo hacia el otro lado.

\- "Eso fue... fue... ¿Exactamente a que clase de entrenamiento se somete ese chico?"- preguntó Gran Jefe, aunque sin esperar en realidad una respuesta.

Pero ya, en serio ¡Apenas y era mayor que Gorritas! ¡Era un niño!... Eso no era normal.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era ya de noche y Andy, luego de haberse dado un buen baño bajo el grifo del lavadero en la cocina (los baños bajo cataratas eran importantes para el entrenamiento de un Santo, o por lo menos eso le escuchó decir una vez al maestro Dohko), de haberse acicalado y de haber dormido un par de horas, entrenado otro tanto y vuelto a descansar; ahora le daba duro a la rueda de entrenamiento de su jaula.

Y estaba en esas cuando el ruido de la puerta le dijo que sus dueños llegaban a casa.

Pasó un rato re acicalando otro poco su hocico herido, asegurándose de tapar el 'raspón', y luego continuó mientras la puerta finalmente se abría y sus dueños se arrastraban hasta el sofá de la sala, donde se desplomaron finalmente.

\- "Por fin en casa."- gruñó Ikki.

\- "Si."- respondió Shun cansado- "Solo dos días más y termino con los parciales y trabajos de medio ciclo. No quiero ni imaginar como será el final de ciclo."

Otro gruñido de Ikki.

\- "En mi caso es hasta el jueves."

Shun abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano.

\- "Mis más sinceras condolencias."- suspiró el muchacho antes de pararse- "Voy a hacer la cena."- anunció y luego emitió una risita al ver a Andy corriendo en su rueda- "Por lo menos a alguien aquí le queda energía. Hola Andy ¿Te divertiste hoy?"

\- "¡Heke!"- _¡Si, mucho! Conocí a los Ham Ham y me hice su amigo y me metieron a su club. Y además tuvimos un día de campo ¿Cuando hacemos otro día de campo nosotros tres?_

\- "Alguien está parlanchín hoy."- se rió Shun terminando de entrar a la cocina, debido a los ruiditos que de pronto emitía el integrante peludo de la familia.

\- "Lo que faltaba, un remedo de ratón con aires de orador."- gruñó el Fénix mientras se paraba con la intención de ir a su cuarto, pero un solo vistazo al alegre bichito y se detuvo de golpe- "¡¿Qué demonios?!"- maldijo entre dientes mientras sacaba al animalito de su jaula y lo veía de manera detenida- "Tienes un..."- tocó con cuidado la herida en la nariz del hámster- "¡Diablos!"- volvió a maldecir encaminándose al baño con todo y hámster, sacando algodón y antiséptico del botiquín, para luego aplicar el antiséptico con cuidado.

\- "¿Ikki, que pasa?"- llegó la voz de Shun desde la cocina.

\- "¡El bicho está herido!"- renegó el mayor- "¡¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?!"- le preguntó al hámster.

\- _Me lo hizo un gato cuando protegía a Penélope, pero no es para tanto, es solo un raspón. Además ¡Yo vencí!_

\- "¿Herido?"- se acercó Shun en mandil, preocupado- "Es cierto... parece un arañazo, que raro. Aunque no es tan reciente."- analizó el menor- "Ya tiene algunas horas, está seco."

\- "¿Y qué tipo de animal pudo haber entrado al departamento y hacerle eso? Es un zarpazo grueso... ¿Una rata?"

\- _Noooo, fue un gato; y ya sé cómo defenderme de ellos ¡De frente a la nariz!_

\- "Ikki, como el que limpia extensivamente este lugar cada semana en mayor medida, te puedo asegurar que no hay ratas ni por asomo en donde vivimos."

\- _Y si alguna entra la venceré ¡Por mi futuro honor de Santo Ham!_

Ikki no parecía muy convencido.

\- "Ve a terminar con la cena. Yo daré por si acaso un vistazo, no vaya a ser que uno de esos animalejos se haya metido justo hoy."

Shun rodó los ojos pero asintió, llevándose de paso a Andy al volver a la cocina, dejándolo sobre la mesa que a veces usaban para comer junto a unas cuantas semillas de girasol para que se distrajese, tras lo cual reanudó sus preparativos para la cena. Así, dándole la espalda a Andy, comenzó a hablarle.

\- "Tu tío Ikki es a veces demasiado aprehensivo. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte."

\- _Si, ya lo noté. Pero no es necesario, soy un Ham en entrenamiento, puedo defenderme solo._

\- "En fin, no pareces nervioso o asustado; así que dudo que algo haya entrado a atacarte."- Shun se encogió de hombros.

\- _Es un buen razonamiento. Nada entró, yo salí._

\- "Así que si no fuiste atacado ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

\- _Ya te lo dije, tuve un día de campo y conocí muchos nuevos amigos._

\- "Como sea, espero que te hayas divertido, o que por lo menos la hayas pasado mejor que yo."

\- _¡Sin duda la pasé bien!_

\- "Y que tu día mañana sea bueno también."

\- _¡Definitivamente lo será! Iré a conocer la casa club y luego tengo planeado explorar a ver si encuentro buenos lugares para entrenar ¡Me gusta afuera! Es espacioso y hay contrincantes interesantes._

Shun terminó de picar las verduras y trozar el pescado y comenzó a hacer el aderezo para meterlo luego todo a la olla.

Tras todo eso, se apareció Ikki de nuevo en la cocina.

\- "Nada."- anunció cansado.

\- "Te lo dije."

El mayor se sentó a la mesa y miró de manera fija al pequeño hámster, mientras Shun decidía que comerían en la cocinita en lugar del pequeño comedor. No había necesidad ni razón para moverse de más.

\- "La cena estará en 15 minutos."

\- "Está bien."- respondió Ikki distraído mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla derecha del animalito.

\- "¡Ánimo Ikki! Comemos, estudiamos un poco y a la cama. Mañana será, con suerte, mucho mejor."

\- "Eso espero."- suspiró el mayor.

\- _¡Sin lugar a dudas!-_ respondió el hámster mientras que sus dueños solo escucharon un muy animado- "¡Heke!"

 **Fin del tercer capítulo**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡YAY! Acción Ham Ham por fin. Y he aquí la segunda parte de la base de esta locura de fic. Como que va cobrando forma ¿Verdad? Pues para que vean, si tenía un argumento, y no solo eso... En el próximo capítulo ¡Aparece el villano de turno! Así que no desesperen mis lectores, vamos bien con este fic y mientras se pueda, yo sigo escribiendo...

Sí, mi trabajo me sigue alejando del mundo virtual. Pero así el internet no me distrae, hay que verle el lado positivo. El capítulo cuarto ya está terminado, por lo cual el subirlo la próxima semana es una realidad a menos que, para variar, el mundo se acabe.

Yendo a la historia, Andy ha hecho buenos amigos, y estoy segura de que pronto necesitará esa amistad. Y que manera de necesitarla. Como dije aparece el villano de turno y no quiere hacerle la vida sencilla a nadie .Y... ya no doy más spoliers, sino que los dejo en ascuas de paso con lo que acabo de escribir.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. A mis maravillosos lectores, gracias por seguir conmigo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Shadir, gracias por el review; espero que este capítulo te guste. y a todos los que hicieron click tanto en Fanfiction como en AO3, pues muchas gracias, de nuevo gracias por seguir conmigo.

Muchos apapachos para todos y un beso felino.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	4. Capitulo IV

**Título: Mi Gran Aventura Ham Ham**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie _"Saint Seiya"_ son propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada, y los personajes pertenecientes a la serie _"Hamtaro"_ son propiedad de su autor Ritsuko Kawai. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Capítulo IV**

Otro par de meses habían pasado desde que Andy conociese a los miembros del club Ham Ham y, aunque no habían habido más peleas contra gatos, pues si había vivido aventuras interesantes junto a sus nuevos amigos y algún que otro cuervo se había cruzado en su camino. Y también se había topado con la banda de los Polli-pollis en algunas ocasiones si hacía memoria.

Además de todo eso, había encontrado muy buenas locaciones para entrenar, donde en más de una ocasión otro miembro del club le había terminado haciendo compañía durante sus entrenamientos, entre quienes se encontraba de manera frecuente Penélope, además de Gran jefe, Hamtaro, Gorritas, Pashmina (por lo general con Penélope), Tigrillo y Tigrilla.

Con todo y todo, no se podía quejar. Era un Ham feliz, con una buena familia, buenos amigos y una vida llena de constantes aventuras.

Nop, no se podía quejar en lo absoluto.

Como en esos momentos, en los que veía a través de los barrotes de su jaula a Shun apurarse en tenerlo todo listo para poder salir, todo bajo no solo su atenta mirada sino bajo la mirada fija del Ave Fénix.

\- "Relájate Shun, estoy seguro que los mini delincuentes no morirán si llegas 5 minutos tarde."

Pero Shun no bajó las revoluciones.

Era sábado, cierto; pero estaban también a puertas del inicio del campeonato de fútbol entre salones y Shun se había tomado muy a pecho el entrenar a los chicos de su aula. La cosa iba en serio y faltaban pocas semanas para el primer partido.

Menos mal el ciclo universitario había terminado tanto para pre como para post grado, y ambos hermanos estaban con un par de semanas de descanso; porque durante los días de final de ciclo, ambos habían entrado a un estado de desesperación, terror y cansancio que había traído vibras bastante negativas a sus vidas y donde de seguro el campeonato escolar no hubiese sido un tema de prioridad para nadie.

Pero las cosas eran como eran y Shun salía de pronto del departamento a toda prisa, ante el rodamiento de ojos de su hermano mayor.

\- "Shun y sus mocosos."- murmuró con desgano, antes de pararse y dirigirse a su habitación, tomando de paso la jaula de Andy en el proceso de llegar a dicho destino.

¡Ojalá y le muestre nuevas técnicas para practicarlas durante sus entrenamientos de la semana!

~.~.~.~.~.~

No era una situación que se diese a menudo, sobretodo estando prácticamente a mitad del año escolar, pero tampoco era algo del otro mundo. Así que cuando el maestro Takashi le pidió a Shun que avisara a los alumnos del salón sobre la incorporación de una alumna extranjera al curso en tanto el hombre iba a recogerla de la dirección, fue justo eso lo que el muchacho hizo.

\- "Atención clase."- dijo Shun con todo suave pero firme- "Tengo una noticia que darles. El día de hoy se incorpora a nuestra clase una alumna nueva, el maestro Takashi la está trayendo en este momento. Les pido que la reciban con la mejor de las predisposiciones."

Los murmullos entre alumnos no se dejaron esperar. Esa no era una noticia que se recibiese todos los días.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y el maestro Takashi entró junto a una jovencita de rasgos europeos, cabello oscuro y mirada curiosa.

Todos se levantaron de sus pupitres ante la entrada de los recién llegados y saludaron en señal de respeto y bienvenida.

\- "Jóvenes, les presento a la señorita Katsopolis."- introdujo el profesor a la recién llegada- "Por favor, salude a sus compañeros."

\- "Cissy, prefiero que me llamen Cissy."- respondió ésta en un japonés un poco forzado- "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cissy Katsopolis y vengo de Grecia con mi familia. Mi papá viaja constantemente por su trabajo, así que no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedaré por aquí, pero sin importar el tiempo espero poder hacer buenos amigos y aprender sobre su maravilloso país."

Los 'Oooh' y los 'Aaah' no se dejaron esperar, y las miradas de admiración continuaron sobre la jovencita aún después de que ésta se sentó en el sitio dispuesto por el tutor.

Shun suspiró con algo de nostalgia por tiempos que se fueron, aún cuando no hayan sido exactamente tan buenos. Grecia, después de todo, era un país con el cual tenía un fuerte vínculo como Santo de Athena.

Se acercó a la recién llegada.

\- "¿Señorita Katsopolis?"- la llamó con amabilidad en griego al llegar a su lado- "Si necesita ayuda con alguna asignatura o sobre cualquier otro tema, por favor no dude en preguntar. Si esta a mi alcance el ayudarla, lo haré con gusto."

La niña lo miró con sorpresa por un momento, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y asentir.

\- "Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta."- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Shun asintió y se alejó, sin estar consciente de la mirada de reojo de la niña sobre él.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¿Sabes nii-san? Hoy llegó una estudiante nueva al salón. Una niña griega."- dijo Shun risueño, aquella misma tarde mientras colocaba la mesa para la cena (temprano, la colocaba temprano. Gracias a Athena por las vacaciones)

\- "¿Griega?"- preguntó el mayor con un tinte de preocupación.

\- "Ikki, griego no es sinónimo de problemas. Su padre al parecer viaja mucho debido a su trabajo y ella cambia bastante de escuela, e incluso de país por eso. Pero se le nota bastante adaptada a ese modo de vida y parece una niña inteligente y sociable."- dijo el menor con una sonrisa- "Es más, hoy andaba haciendo amigas entre las niñas del salón... aún no se acerca a los niños, no parece muy cómoda junto a ellos ¿Será que está acostumbrada a colegios para señoritas? Hmmm... no había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo discutiré con el maestro Takashi mañana a primera hora."- dijo más para si mismo que para su hermano, mientras volvía a la cocina por el jugo y las servilletas.

Ikki lo miró desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la cocinita con el ceño fruncido, y luego posó la vista en el pequeño roedor de la jaula que estaba a su lado.

\- "Olvida lo que dijo Shun y escúchame bien. Si alguien aparece de improviso en nuestras vidas, y peor aún si viene de Italia, Egipto, algún país nórdico, o cualquier otro lugar donde hayan dioses mitológicos; y muy en especial si ese alguien viene de Grecia, entonces lo más probable es que signifique problemas."- el Fénix resopló- "¡Hmph! No me gusta... voy a estar atento, y tú también deberías de estarlo ¿Entendiste bicho pigmeo? ¡Muy atento!"

\- _¡Entendido tío Ikki!-_ respondió muy serio Andy desde su jaula.

Shun volvió a salir de la cocinita con jugo, vasos, servilletas y el salero.

\- "Ve sentándote a la mesa nii-san, voy a servir."

\- "Ya voy... ya voy."- el mayor se paró y medio gruñó- "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la mocosa?"- preguntó cuando Shun salía con un plato recién servido y lo ponía en el sitio de Ikki.

\- "Cissy Katsopolis."- respondió Shun alegre - "¿Por?"

\- "Nada, por si me cruzo con su padre. Si viene por negocios y con lo pequeña que es esta ciudad..."

\- "¡Oh! Cierto. Tiene sentido."- dijo el menor volviendo a la cocinita por su cena.

Cissy Katsopolis. Hora de investigar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Andy salió del tubo a la espalda del edificio y se limpió un poco el pelaje, antes de inspirar hondo y llenarse de energía para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Calentó un poco, estirándose hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, tras lo cual se puso en cuatro patitas y comenzó a trotar ligero, siempre con dirección a la casa club como ya era su costumbre.

A veces llegaba rápido, otras luego de un par de horas y a veces ni llegaba, distraído por nuevos espacios para entrenar o contrincantes eventuales que salían a su paso, tales como algunos cuervos o los miembros de la banda de los Polli-pollis, quienes siempre parecían dispuestos a dar pelea. Pero no se quejaba, así que el llegar al club era solo un bono extra, aunque fuese para disfrutar unos minutos de la agradable compañía de Gran Jefe, con quien a veces entrenaba otro poco, o para escuchar los ocasionales pero muy sabios consejos de Siestín. Y por supuesto para pasar el rato con el resto de los Ham Ham si es que se encontraban allí.

Subió un par de árboles y luego los bajó, dio algunas patadas a un par de troncos de arbustos y saltó varias piedras de gran tamaño, cuando la conocida voz de Gran Jefe llegó a sus orejitas, y en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Corrió veloz hacia el origen del ruido y al llegar, vio con espanto como un cuervo blanco atacaba a Gran Jefe, el cual trataba de defenderse con una vara, aunque con vanos resultados.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de interponerse entre Gran Jefe y su atacante.

\- "¡Oye! ¡Yo soy tu oponente ahora!"- gritó el pequeño y valiente Ham Ham.

\- "¡Andy!"- dijo un aliviado y bastante magullado Gran Jefe, antes de caer agotado sobre sus rodillas.

Andy miró hacia atrás un segundo y sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

\- "Tranquilo Gran Jefe, yo me encargo desde aquí."- y dicho aquello, la emprendió contra el plumífero, quien lejos de atacarlo a picotazos y aletazos como lo había hecho anteriormente con el corpulento Ham Ham, solo se limitaba a esquivarlo y observar detenidamente los movimientos del pequeño hámster.

Finalmente se alejó de un par de saltos hacia atrás, ladeó la cabeza y emprendió el vuelo.

Andy frunció el entrecejo.

\- "¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo venciste!"- celebró un aún agotado Gran Jefe.

Andy frunció aún más el entrecejo y respondió sin quitar la vista del punto que se alejaba volando en el cielo.

\- "No, no lo hice."- _Y no me gusta para nada ese sujeto_ \- pensó sin decirlo en voz alta.

Algo no estaba bien.

Finalmente volteó hacia Gran Jefe, quien se apoyaba maltrecho sobre la vara con la que se había defendido, aún sujetando las bayas que había colectado tanto para Siestín como para si mismo.

Andy se acercó a él presuroso, tomó las bayas y puso el hombro.

\- "Vamos Gran Jefe, vamos al club."- le ofreció al Ham Ham más grande, y así a paso lento y sirviendo como apoyo de su compañero, ambos volvieron a la seguridad de la casa club.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikki casi rugió malhumorado mientras pateaba el suelo en señal de frustración.

Los mismos extraños rastros de cosmo energía que habían comenzado apareciendo primero en Grecia, luego por varios puntos de Europa y finalmente en Tokyo por la mansión Kidoh, ahora también habían llegado a la ciudad donde los hermanos residían desde hacía meses. Y al igual que en todos aquellos lugares, aquellas presencias habían desaparecido de súbito, sin dejar una pista del lugar de donde venían o a donde se habían ido.

¡Era malditamente frustrante!

Shun apareció a su lado, con un rostro que denotaba una molestia equivalente a la suya.

\- "Nada. La presencia se desvaneció en la nada y sin dejar rastro. Esto ya no me gusta Ikki, no es posible que suceda lo mismo una y otra vez."

Eso era cierto. Una o dos veces... bueno. Pero docenas de veces y a todos los Santos, desde bronceados hasta dorados ¡Aquello ya era una burla contra Athena y sus guardianes!

Ikki se desordenó el cabello en señal de nerviosismo y frustración.

\- "¡Ya! Nos vamos a casa."- dijo exasperado- "Son casi las dos de la mañana y tenemos que ir en pocas horas a trabajar."- se cruzó de brazos- "Y aquí ya no vamos a hacer nada más."

Shun asintió y ambos se movilizaron al departamento.

Eso si... una seria conversación telefónica se iba a dar más tarde entre el Fénix y Athena.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Andy suspiró ignorando sus semillas de girasol.

Estaba preocupado y no era para menos. Algo raro pasaba y se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Miró a su dueño Shun, quien a pesar de llevar sentado en la mesa del comedor 15 minutos con un montón de evaluaciones relámpago de los alumnos del aula listas para corregir, pues ni siquiera había reparado en estas y se mantenía siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano mayor, el cual paseaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja de un lado al otro, yendo de la salita al comedor y volviendo, mientras discutía con la diosa, con el patriarca Shion y con el tal Tatsumi sobre las medidas que se deberían de tomar ante los últimos sucesos.

Y por supuesto, elevando un tajante NO ante la propuesta de que otros Santos de bronce fuesen a la cuidad, puesto que eso significaría alojar al o a los otros guerreros en el pequeño departamento, y gracias por no gracias.

Andy volvió a suspirar. La cosa estaba pintando feo.

Esa mañana había tenido un nuevo enfrentamiento al verse en la necesidad de socorrer a otro conocido, el cual increíblemente era uno de sus oponentes habituales. Había tenido que salvar al más pequeño de los miembros de la banda de los Polli-pollis de una enorme serpiente, para completo desmayo de la, por lo general, arisca ave. Y al igual que cuando salvó a Gran Jefe, Andy había sentido que cuando la serpiente finalmente ser retiro, luego de evaluar sus movimientos más que intentar atacarlo, que aquello definitivamente no había sido una victoria de su parte.

Todos los habitantes de los alrededores podían sentir el cambio de alguna manera. Los Ham Ham andaban inquietos, los Polli-pollis apenas y salían de su gallinero en busca de animales pequeños a los cuales fastidiar. Y según Jingle, los cuervos y gatos que normalmente recorrían los alrededores como que limitaban los lugares por los cuales andaban, porque algo o alguien los estaba atemorizando. Rumores de extraños animales que amedrentaban tanto a fuertes como a débiles comenzaban a esparcirse con cada vez mayor fuerza.

Andy cogió por fin una semilla, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla y la devolvió al montón que había dejado el tío Ikki en su jaula al volver del trabajo, y tras pensarlo bien tapó todas las semillas con aserrín para que sus dueños no se diesen cuenta de que no se las estaba comiendo.

Las llevaría mañana a la casa club para Gran Jefe y Siestín, puesto que luego de la paliza que recibiese el primero unos días atrás por culpa de la avechucha blanca esa, salir a buscar el alimento de cada día no iba a ser una opción para el robusto Ham Ham por algún tiempo. Hamtaro, Dandy, Cerebrín y Pashmina habían llevado semillas cada uno a la casa club para sus amigos por dicho motivo, Andy no podía quedarse atrás.

\- "¡Demonios!"- vociferó el Fénix, colgando el teléfono con furia.

\- "¿Qué pasó nii-san?"

\- "Dos de los guardianes del Santuario desaparecieron hace unas horas sin dejar rastro de sus paraderos. Pero justo antes de que desaparecieran, se sintió la presencia de las energías extrañas."- el mayor se frotó el puente de la nariz- "Y no es el único caso. A Hilda de Polaris también se le han desvanecido algunos guardias el día de ayer."- el Fénix miró preocupado a Shun- "Estamos en alerta roja, van a mandar a Milo de Escorpion y a Nashi de Lobo para acá; llegan mañana. Se van a quedar"- Ikki gruñó- "Que compartan el cuarto de invitados o que se busquen otro lugar."

Shun asintió serio.

\- "Iré a preparar la habitación."

Ikki se encogió de hombros.

\- "Lo que sea. Pero Shun, de ahora en adelante yo te dejo y te recojo de todos lados, a menos que algunos de esos dos te acompañe ¿Entendido? Ningún guardián de dios o diosa debe de andar solo; sea Santo, Marina, Guerrero o lo que sea. Saori ha dado la orden, la alerta va en serio."

Shun tragó y asintió. Y no fue el único.

¡Nadie debía de ir solo! ¡Era hora de extender la alerta roja a los habitantes más pequeños de la ciudad también!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¿Una tregua?"- preguntó Gran Jefe entre sorprendido y un tanto inseguro.

Andy asintió. Los demás se pusieron serios mientras lo pensaban bien.

Estaban casi todos los Ham Ham reunidos en la casa club (con excepción de Panda, Tigrillo y Dandy que no pudieron asistir) para una reunión de emergencia, debido a los recientes sucesos que amenazaban la usual paz del lugar.

\- "Una tregua"- corroboró Andy- "con la banda los de los Polli-pollis y con los gallos del presidente Gallón. Y también formar grupos de patrullaje. La idea es que no solo ninguno esté nunca solo al estar afuera de las casas o terrenos de nuestras respectivas familias, sino que en caso de ser atacados tengamos la posibilidad de ser rescatados."

\- "Suena más que razonable."- apoyó Cerebrín, quien estaba firmemente apostado al lado de una alicaída Tigrilla, quien a pesar de haber sido atacada por una rata el día anterior, trataba de mostrarse fuerte y serena, con pocos resultados.

Si no hubiese sido por Jingle y Herberto... mejor no pensar en eso.

\- "Pe-pero... ¿Los Polli-pollis?"- insistió Gran Jefe.

\- "Me deben una."- dijo de pronto Andy con seriedad- "Yo hablaré con ellos."

\- "Es por un caso de emergencia, Gran Jefe."- dijo Colitas al lado del líder del club, con aire preocupado- "Si es la manera de evitar que vuelvan a lastimarte o que no salga herido otro de nosotros, entonces... Por favor."

A Gran Jefe se le removió todo por adentro ante el pedido desesperado de la Ham Ham francesa por su aprobación.

\- "Eh, yo... Está... Está bien."- dijo finalmente el hámster, logrando que Colitas sonriese con ojitos brillantes.

\- "En ese caso."- retomó la palabra Cerebrín- "Lo mejor será formar grupos. Bromín, por favor toma lista."- indicó mientras buscaba un mapa del área y se disponía a trazar en éste los lugares por donde se había guardias.

\- "Bocadín y yo podemos formar un grupo con Brandy."- ofreció Hamtaro mientras que el hámster manchado asentía.

\- "Estoy seguro que Dandy aceptará formar un grupo de patrullaje conmigo."- aseguró Bromín mientras apuntaba en el primer grupo a Hamtaro, Bocadín y Brandy, el perro de Laura.

Pronto todos los demás comenzaron a unirse en pares o grupos de tres y a ofrecerse a avisar a los Ham Ham que encontrasen en su camino.

No iban a dejar que se diese otra víctima de aquellos extraños recién llegados.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Unos días después - Colegio Shogakukan**

 **30 minutos luego de la hora de salida del alumnado**

Shun se encontraba sentado en una banca a la salida del plantel, esperando a que Ikki llegase en su moto a recogerlo. Y aunque sabía que la razón era buena y que se trataba de una orden directa de Saori, en aquellos momentos solo deseaba ir caminando por si mismo al departamento, a ver si se despejaba un poco.

Estaba cansado, frustrado y un poquito harto; sobre todo porque la convivencia entre Ikki y Nashi era de todo menos agradable.

Se peleaban por todo, desde quien usaba primero el baño hasta en qué lugar de la mesa se sentaban a comer ¡Si habían cuatro sillas por amor a Athena! Menos mal y Milo había optado por una actitud un tanto más madura y se mantenía al margen, optando por hacerse casi invisible al igual que lo hacía Shun.

Y entre eso, el hecho de que el siguiente fin de semana comenzaba oficialmente el campeonato de futbol del colegio y el que sus clases iniciasen el siguiente lunes a eso de nuevo; pues el muchacho estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Eso sin contar con el preocupante hecho de que uno de los guardias desaparecidos del Santuario y los dos guardias asgardianos, habían reaparecido muertos y apenas reconocibles debido a las marcas de garras y dientes, así como a algunas extremidades faltantes.

Si no fuese porque era imposible, podría decirse que habían muerto por el ataque de leones o lobos... del tamaño de un elefante africano. Por todos lados dioses y soldados protectores entraban en pánico.

\- "Debe de haber una manera más sencilla de lidiar con todo esto."- se dijo a si mismo con voz cansina el Santo de Andrómeda, con los ojos cerrados.

\- "¿Lidiar con qué, maestro Shun?"- preguntó una voz a su lado.

Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido, solo para encontrarse con la joven Katsopolis al costado.

\- "¡Señorita Cissy!"- dijo con sorpresa- "¿Qué hace aquí?"

La niña sonrió.

\- "Espero a papá. A veces llega un poco tarde, pero no hay problema."

Shun parpadeó un par de veces antes de inspirar profundo y extender una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- "¿Lidiar con qué?"- volvió a preguntar la niña.

\- "Nada, cosas de adultos."- respondió el joven, poco dispuesto a preocupar a la niña- "Pero veo con alegría que su japonés ha mejorado y que ha hecho varias amistades entre las niñas del salón."

\- "Si, aquí todos son muy amables."- respondió la niña, en eso sacó un taper de su mochila y lo abrió, revelando unos brownies- "Los hice con ayuda de mi papá anoche ¿Me aceptaría uno?"

Shun miró con sorpresa los brownies y aceptó uno, el cual probó bajo la atenta mirada de la niña.

\- "Hmmm, está muy bueno."- felicitó el joven.

La niña amplió su sonrisa.

Hablaron un poco más de las clases, el club de ajedrez y el equipo de fútbol que pronto debutaría; y de pronto al joven Santo lo comenzó a invadir el sueño. Se frotó los ojos ante las ganas que le dieron de cerrarlos y dormir un rato.

\- "¿Sabe maestro Shun? A mí en general los hombres no me agradan, a excepción de unos cuantos. Y usted es una de esas excepciones. Por eso me siento un poco mal por lo que le va a pasar, pero necesito dar a conocer mi punto y esta es la única manera."

Shun frunció el entrecejo ante las extrañas palabras, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Tan solo mantenerse despierto era todo un desafío.

En eso vio la figura de un adulto vestido de blanco acercarse, y escuchó una voz masculina y apagada decir.

\- "Por favor mi señora, venga conmigo."

Por fin el cansancio venció al Santo de Andrómeda, justo cuando escuchó a la niña susurrarle algo al oído.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "Shun... ¡Shun! ¡Otouto, despierta!"

Shun abrió los ojos con pesadez.

\- "¿Ikki?"- preguntó aturdido al tiempo que sentía, más que veía, a alguien ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- "Ven, acomódate en la parte de atrás de la moto ¿Te sientes bien, Shun? No me di cuenta de que estuvieses tan cansado... Sé que no he sido de gran ayuda en estos últimos días y... Olvídalo, ven te ayudo con el casco... eso. Ya está. Sujétate bien, vamos a casa."

\- "Yo... si, si."

\- "¿Qué le pasa a Shun?"

\- "No sé, supongo que el cansancio lo venció."

\- "Uh... supongo que entonces hoy cocino yo."

\- "¡Urgh! Pobre de ti que nos envenenes a todos, pulgoso."

\- "¡Ey! Estoy estudiando para chef, pollo; dame algo de crédito."- se quejó Nashi- "Mejor ve a acostar a la princesita, no se ve muy lúcido que digamos."

\- "No te había ayudado a ponerte el pijama en años, de verdad debes de estar cansado. Descansa otouto, mañana es sábado. Duerme todo lo que quieras."

\- "Ikki..."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue a los gritos que Andrómeda se despertó al día siguiente, aunque aún le costaba esfuerzo centrarse en lo que pasaba.

\- "¿A qué te refieres con que no está, Fénix?"- preguntó la voz preocupada de Milo.

\- "¡Pues a eso! ¡A que no está, por un demonio! ¡¿Quieres que te lo explique con peras y manzanas?!"

\- "Cálmate Ikki, lo vamos a encontrar."- trató de apaciguarlo Nashi, con pocos o nulos resultados.

\- "¡Que me calme y un carajo! ¡Yo lo dejé aquí ayer por la tarde, y ahora no está! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme con lo que está pasando?!"

\- _¿Qué no estoy? ¡Pero si estoy aquí! ¡Nii-san, aquí estoy!... ¿Por qué hay tantos cobertores encima mío?_

\- "Hay que calmarnos Fénix y comenzar a pensar."- intervino Milo- "Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer por la tarde. Andrómeda nunca duerme tanto. Tal vez se levantó temprano y decidió ir a comprar pan o algo."

\- "Decidió ir a... ¡¿Qué clase de razonamiento idiota es ese, escorpión?! ¡Mira la cama! ¡Ni siquiera está tendida! ¡Shun nunca deja la cama sin tender! ¡JAMÁS!"

Y mientras Ikki decía aquello, Shun sintió que todo aquel peso de cobertores extra era quitado de encima de su cuerpo.

\- "Que raro ¿Ese no es el pijama de Shun? ¿Qué hace bajo los cobertores?"- preguntó la voz extrañada de Nashi.

Y mientras él hablaba, Shun se sintió de pronto caer, pues las sábanas que aún lo envolvían habían sido alzadas con gran fuerza. Y entonces, todo se llenó de una luz cegadora.

\- "¿Y este? Ikki, no sabía que Shun dormía con el hámster. Tal vez por eso no tendió la cama, para no despertarlo."

Las voces se escuchaban ahora justo en frente suyo ¿Qué no podían ver que estaba allí?

Shun se frotó los ojos para quitar las manchitas que el exceso de luz le hacía ver, y acostumbrarse para poder ver correctamente.

\- "Este... este no es Andy."- escuchó a Ikki decir, entonces abrió los ojos y... "Este es completamente beige y un poco más oscuro... y tiene un mechón marrón claro en la cabeza, el otro no tiene eso y tiene partes blancas ¡Opa! Tranquilo bichito."

¡Eran enormes! ¡Nashi, Milo y su nii-san eran GIGANTES!

\- "Creo que se asustó al verte la cara."- se burló Nashi, ante la risita de Milo y el resoplido de Ikki.

\- "Muy gracioso, pulgoso."- renegó el Santo del Ave Fénix.

\- "¡Ey! ¡Estamos perdiendo el punto aqui!."- dijo de pronto Milo- "¿No se dan cuenta? Shun tiene una mascota nueva y no llegó a comprarle nada ayer con lo cansado que estaba. Seguro salió temprano justo para eso."- razonó el dorado.

\- "Apenas son las 8 ¿Qué tienda de mascotas abre tan temprano un sábado?"- preguntó el lobo.

\- "Aqui... varias."- respondió Ikki mientras de manera distraída acariciaba tras las orejas al animalito en su mano.

\- "Pues vamos a buscarlo entonces."- apuró Milo y los otros dos asintieron.

\- _¿Hámster? ¿Soy un hámster?-_ se preguntó un frenético Shun, notando por fin que en lugar de manos tenía dos patitas peludas color beige, atachadas a un cuerpecito peludo del mismo color- _¡Soy un HAMSTER!-_ se dijo horrorizado al tiempo que era metido en la jaula de Andy.

\- "Se un buen bichito y hazte amigo de Andy. Nada de pelear."- aleccionó Ikki con el rostro frente a la jaula, justo antes de erguirse sobre su sitio y marcharse a toda prisa de la habitación.

Pronto la puerta de entrada del departamento se escuchaba abrir y cerrar.

\- _¡No! ¡Nii-san soy yo! ¡Soy Shun!-_ trató de gritar Andrómeda, pero era inútil.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Piensa Shun, piensa.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Cissy Katsopolis!

Habían estado conversando, luego ella le ofreció un bocadillo... un brownie. Y tras unos minutos le entró un sueño atróz.

Entonces... entonces, la niña... ella le dijo... le dijo...

Y a la memoria del bronceado de pronto volvieron con claridad las palabras susurradas a su oído.

\- _"Yo no quería que fueses tú Andrómeda, en realidad me caes bien. Pero los guardias no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacer llegar mi mensaje antes de morir, así que te usaré a ti ya que eres de fácil acceso. Escucha bien Andrómeda, quiero que antes de que mueras siendo devorado por depredadores más grandes y fuertes que tú, cuando tu cuerpo vuelva a su forma original antes de dar tu último suspiro, utilices tu cosmo para enviarle un mensaje a Athena. Quiero que le digas que Circe envía todo su amor."_

Shun abrió los ojitos tan grande como pudo.

\- "¡Circe!"- se pasó las patitas por el rostro con desesperación- "¡Esto es obra de Circe, la diosa hechicera!"- razonó en voz alta- "Ella... ella transformaba hombres en animales y los dejaba morir a merced de las fieras o los usaba como ganado o como animales de protección."- recordó al hacer memoria de la historia de Circe y Ulises- "¡Oh, no! Entonces... entonces los guardias; ellos fueron transformados también, como yo."- el pequeño hámster Shun comenzó a sudar de desesperación- "¡Tengo que avisarle a Saori, a Ikki! ¡A alguien! Pero... ¿Cómo?"- se preguntó Shun al borde de un ataque de nervios de esos que son épicos.

\- "¡¿Una hechicera?! ¡Eso explica lo que está pasando afuera!"- dijo de pronto una voz a espaldas de Shun, sobresaltándolo.

Y al voltear ¡¿Heke?!

\- "¿Andy?"- preguntó el Santo incrédulo.

\- "¡Sí! ¡Y tú eres mi dueño Shun! Eso ya lo pude entender. Pues bien, si hay una hechicera haciendo todo esto, es nuestro deber combatirla ¡Vamos!"

\- "¿Vamos? ¿Pero ir a donde? Estamos aquí encerrados y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Somos tan pequeños."- dijo Shun cada vez más desesperado, ya sin reparar que hablaba con su hámster.

\- "Tal vez seamos pequeños, pero somos Ham Ham y para un Ham Ham no hay nada imposible Shun. Ahora vamos con el resto, estoy seguro que entre todos veremos que hacer."

\- "Pero... pero... ¿A dónde?"- preguntó Andrómeda exaltado.

\- "¡A la casa club, por supuesto! ¡Vamos con el resto de los Ham Ham y encontraremos la solución!"- expresó el hamstercito confiado al tiempo que abría la jaula con su fiel clip y salía raudo de la misma- "¡Sígueme!"- señaló.

Shun volteó la cabecita lleno de dudas, pero tomó una buena bocanada de aire y procedió a seguir a Andy.

En esos momentos era su mejor opción, por no decir la única.

 **Fin del cuarto capítulo**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Pobre Shun! ¡En la que se ha metido el muchacho! Ni modo, para no variar lo puse en el ojo de la tormenta... Espero no me demande por daños psicológicos en reiterados fics.

Bueno, he allí el malvado de turno, o en este caso la malvada de turno. Otra diosa algo resentida con la humanidad (sobre todo con la población masculina, dado su perfil divino previo) y que no dudará en hacer de las suyas. Veamos cómo hacen Shun, Andy y presumiblemente el resto de los Ham Ham para salir de este enredo ¿Llegarán los Santos a hacer algo más que buscar en tiendas especializadas para mascotas?

Para todos los seguidores de este fic ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui! Shadir, como siempre gracias por tu comentario... y en cuanto a la armadura Ham ¡Ya veremos si hay oportunidad de que se dé una! Por lo pronto, la misión está en detener a Circe. A los demás lectores anónimos ¡Gracias por leer! Me hace ilusión ver los contadores. Y no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo no solo está ya escrito, sino que es el último de esta historia. No se van a quedar colgados.

Por ahora eso es todo. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana con suerte (donde tengo día del Comic Gratis, visita a unos amigos que no veo hace milenios y Día de la Madre, que le tengo que celebrar a mi Mom, a la cual adoro). Tengan una buena semana.

Muchos apapachos para todos y un beso felino.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	5. Capítulo V

**Título: Mi Gran Aventura Ham Ham**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie " _Saint Seiya_ " son propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada, y los personajes pertenecientes a la serie " _Hamtaro_ " son propiedad de su autor Ritsuko Kawai. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 _Capítulo V_

Shun aterrizó sobre su esponjosa colita al salir del edificio por el tubo del drenaje de lluvia, y la verdad que apenas y podía creer la odisea que representaba todo ese recorrido... o lo fácil que se le hacía a Andy.

\- "¡Por aquí!"- llamó su atención el pequeño hámster que ahora fungía como guía, y tras una sacudida breve de pelaje que se dio más que nada por instinto animal, pronto iba por el camino indicado.

Aunque no era fácil. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel cuerpecito peludo y débil, y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que parar para tomar aire.

Y fue durante la segunda ocasión que paró a tomar aire que se escuchó el ruido distintivo de una pelea, así como la voz de alguien defendiéndose.

Y cuando Andy se desvió preocupado, no le quedó otra alternativa que ir tras de él, con lo cual ambos corrieron hasta llegar a un claro en donde al parecer una enorme comadreja con cara de pocos amigos estaba atacando a un... ¿Cerdito con un moño en el cuello? El cual a su vez traía sobre la espalda...

\- "¡Jingle!"- gritó desesperado Andy, antes de arremeter contra la comadreja sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y con sorpresa Shun observó al depredador más que nada danzar alrededor de Andy, como evaluando los movimientos del pequeño pero temerario hámster, antes de dar un paso atrás y luego retirarse entre las sombras, dejando tras de sí a otro hámster un tanto maltrecho.

\- "¡Jingle!"- volvió a llamar Andy mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo.

El hámster con el mechón de pelaje marrón en la cabeza estaba tirado en el suelo, pero consciente ya que lo podía ver tratar de levantarse. Andy pronto estaba a su lado, ayudándolo en dicha empresa.

Shun también fue a socorrerlo, y notó una guitarra roja tamaño hámster algo magullada a tan solo unos pasos. Por instinto la recogió y la llevó consigo.

\- "Gracias"- fue todo lo que dijo el cansado animalito.

\- "¿Qué paso?"- preguntó Andy con carita preocupada.

\- "Ya antes esa comadreja y yo cruzamos el camino, cuando haces unos días no la deje llevar un gato a mal destino."- respondió el herido al tiempo que tomaba la guitarra de las patas de Shun y se la ponía en la espalda.

\- "Tal vez sea lo mejor llevarlo con su dueño."- dijo preocupado Andrómeda Ham.

El aludido alzó la cabeza.

\- "Yo no tengo dueño, simplemente sigo mi corazón en pos de un sueño."- dijo con una sonrisa cansada y trató de dar un paso en dirección al cerdo rosa que lo veía con cara también preocupada. Pero no logró terminar dicho paso antes de trastabillar y caer al suelo.

\- "Tranquilo Jingle."- apremió un exaltado Andy, y volteando hacia Shun le pidió- "Ayúdame a ponerlo sobre Herberto, lo llevaremos a la casa club también para que descanse."

Shun asintió y pronto los tres hámsteres estaban sobre la espalda del cerdito con el moño, camino a la bastante mencionada casa club.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Shun no pudo menos que sorprenderse al llegar a la casa club y entrar ¡El lugar era enorme!

Y no solo eso, sino que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una construcción hecha por el ser humano. Estaba amoblada y se notaba que el lugar estaba bien cuidado. Tenía juegos, mesas, sillas, varias habitaciones, libros... ¡Libros!

Y muchos hámsteres, algunos de los cuales reconocía de las fotos que varias de las alumnas de su salón le habían mostrado de sus mascotas e incluso de fotos de mascotas de sus familiares... pero algo le dijo al juicioso Santo que no era hora de señalar algo como eso.

De por si, por el momento todos los presentes andaban muy preocupados atendiendo al hámster herido, y Shun pudo distinguir a un segundo hámster malherido, el cual incluso estaba vendado y al parecer se movilizaba con ayuda de una muleta ¡Una muleta tamaño hámster!

Alguien ordenó traer a una tal Flora, y uno de los hámsteres, uno atigrado al que Shun escuchó llamaban Tigrillo, se ofreció para dicha empresa, a la cual partió montado en una patineta.

Finalmente el hámster vendado, el más grande de todos según pudo apreciar el Santo, se acercó a Andy y le pregunto.

\- "¿Y quién es el nuevo? ¿Otro atacado que encontraste por allí?"

Andy endureció las facciones y mirando a todos, dijo con seriedad.

\- "Es una historia complicada, pero es necesario contarla. Creo que ya sé que es lo que está pasando y creo también que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de todos los Ham Ham."

Más de uno parpadeó entre confundido y preocupado por las palabras del joven aprendiz de Santo Ham, pero todos asintieron al final.

\- "En ese caso."- dijo el hámster corpulento- "Esperaremos a Flora y luego iremos al salón principal."

\- "Entendido Gran Jefe."- accedió Andy con seriedad.

Shun parpadeó sorprendido. No se hubiese esperado este tipo de vida hámster secreta ni en un millón de años.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Salón principal - Casi una hora más tarde y una explicación después

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Este Ham a tu lado es tu dueño?!"- preguntó exhaltado Gran Jefe, reuniendo así en un par de preguntas lo que estaba en la mente de todo el grupo.

\- "Es lo que acabo de decir, Gran Jefe."

\- "¡¿Y lo trajiste al club?! ¡¿A un humano?!"- preguntó de nuevo el líder, casi al borde de la histeria.

Andy bajó la cabeza compungido, aplastando sus orejitas contra el cráneo.

\- "Lo siento."- dijo el joven Ham Ham con voz queda.

\- "Gran Jefe, no es el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas justo ahora."- señaló Hamtaro en tono preocupado- "Si todo esto es cierto, no solo nosotros sino también nuestros dueños, sus familias, cada habitante de la cuidad podría estar en graves problemas."

Gran Jefe suspiró.

\- "Es cierto."- miró a Andy- "Tranquilo chico, lo siento. Supongo que bajo las circunstancias hiciste lo correcto."- aseguró, aunque sin dejar de mirar al humano transformado de manera aprehensiva.

Shun decidió hablar entonces por primera vez.

\- "Tranquilo Gran Jefe, y le pido lo mismo a todos ustedes. Yo jamás traicionaría la confianza que Andy ha puesto en mi al traerme a este lugar y revelarme todos estos secretos."- y de pronto suspiró y tornó su expresión a una de tristeza- "Y de todas maneras tal vez nunca vuelva a ser humano de nuevo, no hasta mi muerte por lo menos si lo que le pasó a los guardias muertos es indicativo de algo."- miró al resto con seriedad- "Al parecer la magia de Circe es realmente poderosa."

\- "Circe... ¿Es el nombre de la hechicera de la que habla Andy?"- preguntó Cerebrín con interés.

\- "Así es. Es una hechicera y diosa que ha vuelto a la Tierra una vez más, reencarnada supongo, como muchos otros dioses con los que me he cruzado."- explicó Shun ante el asombro de los Ham Ham por sus palabras.

\- "¿Diosa?"- preguntó Cerebrín con cada vez mayor interés- "¿Cómo la hechicera Circe de la Odisea?"

\- "¿Conoces la historia?"- preguntó Shun sorprendido.

Cerebrín asintió.

\- "Melissa, mi dueña, me la ha leído en alguna ocasión."- comentó el largirucho hámster.

\- "¿Quién es esta Circe?"- preguntó interesada Colitas.

Shun suspiró, asintió y comenzó a explicar.

\- "Circe fue una diosa de la antigua Grecia que se dedicó a estudiar las artes de la hechicería. Según tengo entendido, vivía en una isla por lo que era un tanto solitaria, y no se tomaba a bien cuando alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ella o no le devolvía los sentimientos amorosos. Por lo que comenzó a transformar en animales a los hombres, ya fuese porque no le caían ellos bien o porque eran novios, esposos, hermanos, amigos o con algún otro tipo de relación con alguna mujer con la que Circe hubiese tenido un desacuerdo. Al final, si eras hombre y tenías la mala fortuna de cruzarte con ella, era bastante probable que terminases transformado en algún animal. Cerdos, lobos, lo que a ella se le ocurriese en el momento."

\- "¡Eso es terrible!"- dijo indignada Colitas.

\- "Deja muy mal al género femenino."- se lamentó Pashmina.

\- "Pero solo es un mito."- expresó Cerebrín.

Shun negó.

\- "Los dioses son reales, y desde hace ya varios cientos de años tienden a reencarnar en el mundo humano. Algunos como Athena, la diosa a la que sirvo, lo hacen con la intención de proteger a la humanidad. Otros, la mayoría, de un momento a otro deciden que los seres humanos son una molestia y regresan con la idea de deshacerse de ellos, sea por capricho, por rencor, porque creen que hacen lo correcto o por tantos otros motivos."- el transformado Andrómeda volvió a suspirar- "Y supongo que esta vez fue el turno de Circe."

Cerebrín parpadeó embelesado.

\- "Los dioses son reales."- dijo como en un sueño.

\- "¡Y quieren deshacerse de los humanos!"- explotó Tigrilla a su lado.

\- "Mis papás son humanos."- dijo un asustado Gorritas.

\- "La mayoría de nosotros tenemos familias humanas."- señaló Hamtaro preocupado, tras lo cual miró a Shun- "Dices que esta diosa, Athena, protege a los humanos ¿No tienes alguna forma de contactarla?"

Shun bajó la mirada con aire apenado.

\- "Ya lo he intentado, pero mi cosmo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para contactarla."- aplastó las orejitas contra su cabeza- "Ya no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo."

\- "Shun"- dijo Andy preocupado al ver a su dueño tan deprimido.

\- "La fuerza del espíritu no radica en el tamaño del cuerpo, sino en la voluntad de cada ser vivo. Cuando es necesario, cada quien encuentra esa fuerza."- soltó de pronto Siestín, más dormido que despierto y bien enfundado en su calcetín rojo.

Shun miró medio alucinado al extraño hámster, sobretodo porque aquello le había sonado a consejo del maestro Dohko o del patriarca Shion.

\- "Siestín está en lo correcto."- concordó Gran Jefe de manera seria- "Tal vez seamos pequeño en relación a los seres humanos, pero hemos pasado por muchas situaciones en este grupo como para que cualquiera de nosotros piense que el tamaño nos impedirá lograr lo que sea necesario."

Todos los Ham Ham asintieron ante las palabras de Gran Jefe.

Fue Dandy quien entonces tomó la palabra.

\- "Una pregunta ¿Ya antes has enfrentado a alguno de estos dioses reencarnados?"

Shun asintió.

\- "En varias ocasiones."- respondió con simpleza.

\- "¿Y cual es el procedimiento normal en dichas situaciones?"- volvió a preguntar el hámster con interés.

Shun parpadeó ¿Procedimiento? Ahora que lo pensaba...

\- "Pues... luchar contra los protectores del dios que nos amenaza, y luego llegar al templo o lugar donde se encuentre dicho dios para enfrentarlo."- otra vez puso cara de pena- "Ni siquiera sé donde se localiza Circe. No tengo conocimiento de ningún templo suyo por aqui."

Otra vez Shun pareció desinflarse, hasta que.

\- "Eeer... creo"- dijo Panda algo tímido- "Que Gorritas y yo nos topamos con ese templo... tal vez."- y miró al niño de manera significativa.

\- "¿Ustedes?"- preguntó Gran Jefe, bastante preocupado.

Gorritas asintió y trató de hacer memoria.

\- "No recuerdo muy bien donde, pero había un perro muy grande en la entrada... y una niña humana hablándole. Nos pareció raro, pero entonces nos atacó un cuervo."- respondió el niño.

\- "¿Blanco?"- preguntó Andy, a lo que ambos hámsteres respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza.

\- "Pero Jingle llegó y nos salvó junto a Herberto."- añadió Panda.

\- "Y Herberto recuerda como llegar a ese lugar."- dijo un convaleciente Ham Ham, que llegaba apoyado en Flora- "Y con gusto, estoy seguro, que a todos nos puede llevar.

\- "¡Jingle!"- se preocupó Colitas al ver al cantante de pie, pero Gran Jefe intervino una vez más.

\- "En ese caso, creo que tenemos un plan. Formaremos un grupo para ver quienes vamos... Jingle, contamos contigo y Herberto."

Por toda respuesta, Jingle sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

\- "¡Gran Jefe!"- insistió la Ham Ham francesa- "Tú aún estás mal y Jingle está herido."

\- "Colitas, por favor compréndeme. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndolos a todos preocupados por sus familias humanas. Tal vez yo no tenga un dueño, pero ustedes son mi familia y lo que les afecte me afecta a mi también. Además, ya casi estoy recuperado y sé que podré dar una buena pelea, en especial si el dueño de Andy se siente tan incapaz ahora, sin importar lo fuerte que sea como humano. Soy el más grande y fuerte y proteger a los mios es lo que mejor se hacer."

\- "Gran Jefe."- dijo la Ham con ojitos brillantes por la emoción, y no fue la única.

Todos estaban igual, incluyendo a Shun, quien de pronto no podía evitar comparar al fornido Ham con su nii-san, a quien esperaba poder volver a ver aunque fuese una vez más.

Una actitud decidida se instauró en su rostro.

\- _Por Ikki, Saori y todos mis hermanos y amigos... por ellos, daré lo mejor de mí.-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Si le tocaba caer, lo haría luchando.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al final el grupo encargado de ir a resolver el problema terminó siendo conformado por Shun, Andy, Gran Jefe, Hamtaro, Bocadín, Cerebrín, Dandy, Bromín, Tigrilla, Panda, Jingle y por supuesto Herberto; que era el que dirigía la marcha indicando el camino con Jingle y Gran Jefe sentados sobre él.

A medida que avanzaban hacia un pequeño templo conmemorado a Buda, al que algunos de los Ham mayores (como Cerebrín, Bromín, Dandy y hasta Gran Jefe) estaban seguros de haber ido en alguna ocasión con sus dueños o en solitario (como en el caso de Gran Jefe en su incansable búsqueda de comida); ninguno pudo dejar de asombrarse a medida que avanzaban, puesto que el paisaje se veía muy cambiado.

\- "Esto más que una zona boscosa de ciudad, parece el borde de una selva tropical."- expresó Cerebrín preocupado.

\- "Es cierto."- concordó Bromín- "No recuerdo todos esos árboles o enredaderas... No hubiesemos podido llegar por nosotros mismos."

El resto asintió, incluyendo a Gran Jefe, que justo tenía pensamientos que iban por esos mismos lineamientos.

\- "Es obra de la magia de Circe sin duda."- dijo Shun preocupado, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba por enésima vez de convocar algo de cosmo sin resultado alguno, lo cual hizo que su corazoncito latiese un tanto desbocado, admitiendo con pesar para si mismo que la situación lo llenaba de miedo.

Una patita se posó sobre su hombro peludo.

\- "Tranquilo Shun ¡Lo lograremos!"- le dijo Andy con total convicción, tratando de levantarle el ánimo al verlo tan bajoneado.

Shun apenas logró sonreír y asentir, cuando una siniestra figura se deslizó por entre hojas de enredaderas y arbustos hasta quedar frente al grupo, abriendo las fauces y mostrando un juego de enormes y amenazantes colmillos.

\- "¡Una serpiente!"- gritaron a la vez Bromín y Tigrilla, mientras que en general el caos hacía presa del grupo.

Shun abrió grande los ojitos verdes al ver a tan formidable enemigo al frente, y el instinto de hámster se adueñó de él, paralizándolo de miedo.

Sin embargo, a su lado.

\- "¡Es ese sujeto de nuevo!"- dijo un fiero Andy mientras se preparaba para el combate, y pronto comenzó a liarse a golpes y patadas con su oponente.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez la serpiente no lo observaba y bailoteaba a su alrededor como sucedió la primera vez. Esta vez el depredador iba en serio.

\- "¡Andy!"- gritó Shun asustado ¡Su pequeño amigo peludo no lo iba a lograr!

Y como confirmando aquel pensamiento, de un coletazo el pequeño roedor aprendiz de Santo fue lanzado a un costado mientras que la serpiente se le iba encima.

Fue entonces, que como de milagro, unas sombras se interpusieron entre presa y atacante; y de pronto el cuadro cambió para el depredador.

\- "¡Kokoooooo!"- fue el grito de guerra que emitió el líder de las aves antes de que los tres especímenes más grandes se le fueran encima a la serpiente.

\- "¡Son los gallos del presidente Gallón!"- señaló Bocadín, mientras que las aves atacaban con picos y espolones al enemigo.

Por el mismo camino por donde aparecieron las aves adultas, otras cinco más pequeñas hicieron acto de presencia.

\- "¡Los Polli-pollis!"- exclamó Hamtaro ante el asombro de Shun.

Mientras, Panda y Dandy habían ido a auxiliar a Andy y lo habían ayudado a volver al grupo.

\- "¿No dijiste que habías salvado a uno de los Polli-pollis de una serpiente?"- preguntó Dandy al pequeño Ham guerrero.

Andy asintió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- "Pues creo que te están pagando el favor."- señaló Gran Jefe desde el lomo de Herberto.

Y como para dar fe de aquello, el pequeño Polli-polli que fue salvado por Andy volteó a verlo, así como el líder de los gallos, quien formó una sonrisa ladeada con el pico, una de esas que prometen mucho dolor para sus contrincantes. Y tras un 'Kikiriki' guerrero, el ataque contra la serpiente se intensificó.

\- "Nos están dando el tiempo para pasar de aquí ¡No perdamos ni un segundo más!"- azuzó Gran Jefe a todos, y no tuvo que decirlo una segunda vez; pues todos corrieron hasta que el sonido de la trifulca entre aves y serpiente ya no se escuchó más.

\- "Apenas y logramos salir de esa."- se quejó Bocadín agotado.

\- "Al parecer va a ser como Shun lo describió."- razonó Hamtaro- "Vamos a tener que enfrentar a los guardianes de la hechicera."

\- "No lo vamos a lograr."- se lamentó Tigrilla- "No podremos ganarle siquiera a uno en una pelea, aunque seamos todos nosotros contra uno de ellos."

\- "Tal vez no sea necesario."- dijo de pronto Panda, quien hacía rato admiraba lianas y ramitas de la vegetación de aquella especie de selva- "Para que pelear, si podemos poner trampas... y ya tengo algunas ideas."

Los Ham Ham sonrieron esperanzados, mientras que Shun se maravillaba cada vez más de la astucia, tenacidad, inteligencia y buen corazón de aquellas criaturitas.

\- _No, no es el tamaño lo que importa, sino la fuerza del espíritu_.- se repitió a si mismo las palabras que Siestín había dicho en la casa club, las mismas que él como humano había aprendido con tanto esfuerzo en su camino a conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda y que parecía haber olvidado en algún momento.

Y asintiendo con decisión, puso patitas a la obra. Por todos aquellos a los que quería, por la humanidad, y por sus nuevos amigos los Ham Ham; por todos ellos daría lo mejor de sí, sin importar las condiciones.

Panda, con maestría, trazó los planos de algunas trampas que ideó de manera rápida y pronto todos ponían las patitas en movimiento, recolectando lianas, enredaderas, palitos y pequeñas piedras; trenzando las lianas para armar redes y amarrando las piedras para darles peso. Fue un trabajo arduo pero que finalmente dio sus frutos, dejando a todos felices con el resultado.

\- "¡Se ven muy bien!"- felicitó Dandy al ver las dos trampas finalmente armadas.

\- "Es cierto ¡Buen trabajo Panda!"- felicitó Hamtaro con ánimo, mientras el pequeño Ham blanco y negro sonreía apenado.

\- "¡Gracias! Y lo mejor de todo es que cuando atrape algo, podremos oírlo desde lejor por la alarma de guijarros que incorporé en cada trampa."

\- "En ese caso."- intervino Dandy de nuevo- "Recomiendo que continuemos nuestro camino."

El grupo asintió ante la sugerencia y pronto se pusieron en camino... Cuando una de las alarmas a base de guijarros comenzó a sonar, dando a conocer que algo había caído.

Retrocedieron unos pasos y asomaron las cabecitas para ver qué había caído, y toda enredada una enorme rata los miró de manera amenazante.

\- "Es... Es..."- tartamudeó Tigrilla señalando a la cautiva.

\- "¿Es la que te atacó?"- preguntó Cerebrín con seriedad.

Tigrilla apretó fuertemente los ojos y asintió. En eso se escuchó la otra alarma de guijarros, señalando que la otra trampa también estaba ocupada.

Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que quien había caído era la comadreja que esa mañana había atacado a Jingle, y que por cierto se retorcía entre las lianas de la red tratando de liberarse.

Sin embargo de pronto el animal más grande se detuvo y clavó su mirada en los hámsteres, tras lo cual sus ojos comenzaron a refulgir en color rojo.

Más de uno perdió el aliento.

\- "¡Todos arriba!"- ordenó Jingle, señalando así al resto de los Ham que subiesen sobre Herberto, con los cual el cerdito se puso en rápida marcha hacia el abandonado templo de Buda.

De pronto aquello no pintaba bien en lo absoluto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El grupo atravesó un buen techo del camino, recuperando el aliento y viendo hacia todos lados con atención, cuando un siguiente enemigo se presentó delante suyo.

\- "Ese es un cerdo salvaje."- señaló Shun incrédulo- "¡¿Qué hace un cerdo salvaje en un lugar como este?!"

Pero la pregunta estaba de más y no era el momento para hacerla. Pronto Herberto corría tanto por su vida como por la de los ocupantes de su lomo, porque el animal le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza e iba dispuesto a todo.

\- "¡Allí hay un hueco donde podemos escondernos!"- señaló Bromín un tronco hueco de árbol, algo escondido por los arbustos.

Se escondieron allí y no hicieron nada de ruido, y de suerte el cerdo se fue a la carrera de largo. Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.

\- "Pero esto es solo temporal, continuará buscándonos."- señaló preocupado Gran Jefe, cruzado de patitas.

\- "Siempre hay una solución, yo seré su distracción."- habló Jingle con aquel aire medio hippy que siempre lo rodeaba, y sin embargo con seriedad.

\- "Pero... pero... aún no te recuperas."- protestó Tigrilla.

Pero Jingle estaba decidido y al final Panda se ofreció a quedarse con él y con Herberto como apoyo.

Pronto el grupo avanzaba disminuído, de suerte Gran Jefe se había ubicado en aquella jungla y podía liderar la marcha, incluso con los vendajes, puesto que podía caminar sin la muleta aunque a veces trastabillaba, pero la muleta los retrasaba demasiado.

Finalmente divisaron la construcción del viejo templo y tras mirarse los unos a los otros y asentir decididos continuaron hasta la entrada.

Donde los recibió...

\- "¡Ese no es un perro, es un lobo! ¡Corran!"- apuró Shun al grupo, el cual tuvo que asistir a Gran Jefe para poder llegar a la seguridad de un agujero bajo tierra que de suerte estaba a vista de ellos y no muy lejos.

\- "Casi..."- dijo una asustada Tigrilla con el corazoncito latiéndole a mil.

Cerebrín miró bien el lugar.

\- "Parece ser una madriguera abandonada de conejo."- concluyó el pequeño intelectual.

\- "Eso es bueno, tienen varias entradas y salidas."- dijo Gran Jefe- "Por lo general las salidas están espaciadas entre sí. Podremos salir de aquí sin que nos vea ese lobo."

\- "Si... pero igual no podremos acercarnos con ese custodiándo la entrada del templo."

Todos se pusieron pensativos, hasta que Dandy aspiró hondo y ofreció.

\- "Algunos de nosotros tendremos que distraerlo, por lo menos dos para correr en direcciones opuestas."- razonó con decisión.

\- "¡Dandy!"- exclamó Gran Jefe con preocupación, pero luego asintió- "Tienes razón... Iré contigo."

\- "No Gran Jefe"- rebatió Bromín- "No puedes correr, serías presa fácil. Yo iré."

\- "Tres son mejor que dos. También voy."- ofreció Tigrilla.

\- "Que sean cuatro."- añadió Cerebrín.

\- "Amigos."- Shun estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Gran Jefe asintió.

\- "Muy bien, está decidido. Buscaremos otra salida y ustedes cuatro distraerán al pulgoso... Cuidense mucho."

Y eso fue justo lo que se hizo, y cuando el lobo comenzó a perseguir luego de un momento de duda a Bromín, dejando el camino libre; los 5 Ham Ham restantes corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la entrada del templo.

Una vez dentro comenzaron a caminar con cuidado, pues el lugar no solo estaba oscuro y abandonado, sino que parecía ser una continuación de la jungla del exterior.

\- "Esto no me gusta nada."- se lamentó Bocadín mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

\- "Tranquilo Bocadín, todo va a salir bien."- lo alentó Hamtaro, aunque sin los ánimos de siempre.

Igual Bocadín asintió.

Y siguieron avanzando, hasta que de pronto un ruido sobre sus cabezas los hizo detenerse y alzar las miradas.

Y sobre una rama, los miraba...

\- "Ese avechucho de nuevo."- renegó Gran Jefe al ver al mismo cuervo blanco que lo dejó en aquel lamentable estado unos días atrás.

\- "No nos mira de manera muy amigable."- se preocupó Bocadín.

Y con razón, pues de un momento a otro los atacó y los 5 Ham apenas y lograron ponerse a buen recaudo.

\- "Esto es lo que haremos."- dijo de pronto Gran Jefe- "Yo distraigo al señor plumas y ustedes siguen."

\- "¡Gran Jefe!"- se quejó Hamtaro.

\- "¡No puedo permitir eso!"- negó Shun- "No podrás solo contra ese cuervo."- dijo en tono suplicante.

\- "En primer lugar, yo soy el jefe aquí."- dijo el hámster más grande con tono molesto- "Nadie me dice lo que puedo hacer o no, además es mi deber ver por ustedes y ya no soy necesario para llegar a ningún lugar, así que mi función es ahora librarlos de esa mal ave. Y por último, ese emplumado me la debe."- enumeró Gran Jefe las razones que consideraba perfectamente válidas en su cabeza. Todos los miraron boquiabiertos- "¿Qué esperan?"- los apuró.

\- "¡Yo me quedo!"- dijo un decidido Hamtaro.

\- "Yo también."- añadió Bocadín de manera resignada.

\- "Hamtaro..."- comenzó Gran Jefe, listo para negarse a la ayuda.

\- "Nada. Entre los tres tendremos más posibilidades de salir vivos, que es el plan. Sigan ustedes dos, y por favor derroten a esa hechicera."- pidió el pequeño pero valiente Ham Ham.

Andy asintió y tomando a Shun de la patita, lo arrastró para continuar.

Lo último que Shun vio de los tres valientes Ham fue como estos, armados de piedras y ramitas, salían a enfrentar al vicioso cuervo blanco.

\- _Athena, por favor, si de alguna manera logro que me escuches, aunque sea escucha esta plegaria. No dejes que nada le ocurra a ninguno de los Ham Ham_.- pidió el pequeño Santo transformado, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ambos hámsteres avanzaron en completo silencio, metidos cada quien en sus propios pensamientos pero aún así alertas, cuando entonces una voz infantil los detuvo.

\- "Vaya Santo de Athena, parece que te subestimé después de todo."

\- "¿Es ella?"- preguntó Andy, juntándose por completo a Shun.

\- "Si."- confirmó Andrómeda en un susurró.

\- "¿Y este otro? No recuerdo haber transformado más Santos... y usa un pequeño casco."- la niña se acercó a los dos hámsteres y en un movimiento fluido, natural y a velocidad luz, tomó a Andy del cogote- "Me pregunto ¿Quién eres?"

\- "¡Andy!"- gritó desesperado Shun, y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra la pequeña diosa hechicera, mordiéndo y arañándola justo debajo de la rodilla, con lo cual logró que Andy fuese soltado- "¡Corre!"- le gritó al verlo aterrizar en el suelo de manera poco elegante, y sin darle mucho tiempo para recuperarse.

\- "¡Pequeñas bestias estúpidas! ¡Hombres tenían que ser! ¡Todos son iguales!"- renegó la niña con furia, a lo cual solo obtuvo por respuesta los inentendibles chillidos de los roedores.

Frunció el entrecejo y tomó una escoba que estaba al lado y que seguramente servía para la limpieza del viejo templo.

\- "Si un depredador no va a acabar contigo Santo de Athena ¡Tendré que hacerlo yo!"

Y comenzó a perseguir a ambos hámsteres a escobazos.

\- "¡Nos quiere matar!"- gritó Andy desesperado.

\- "¡Corre, corre!"- lo apuró Shun, mientras ambos corrían en direcciones opuestas, huyendo de la letal escoba.

Circe primero fue tras Shun, pero el Santo encontró un hueco en el piso y se metió allí presuroso; así que de manera rápida buscó con la mirada y localizó a Andy en una zona sin lugares para esconderse.

\- "¡Te tengo!"- dijo con expresión malvada y alzó la escoba, lista para darle el golpe final al aterrado hámster; todo por supuesto ante la desesperada mirada de Shun, quien había sacado la cabeza del hueco para ver lo que pasaba.

\- "¡No!"- se dijo a si mismo el Santo, y apretó los ojos con fuerza tomando una decisión- _Nii-san, amigos, Saori... lo siento. No creo salir de ésta, pero no puedo dejar a Andy morir por mi.-_ y abriendo los ojos inspiró profundo todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones eran capaces de retener y teniendo una expresión resuelta en su rostro, corrió hacia Circe uan vez más, pero esta vez sin intención alguna de volver a esconderse.

\- "¡Andy!"- gritó, atrayendo la atención del otro roedor- "Cuando ella se distraiga, sal de aquí ¡Ve por los otros Ham y huyan!"

\- "¡¿Cómo?!"- le preguntó su consternada mascota.

Pero Shun ya no respondió, sino que concentró todas sus fuerzas mientras sus pensamientos iban hacia Ikki, Saori y todos aquellos a los que más quería, y...

 **Al otro lado de la cuidad, en un parque**

Un desolado Ikki estaba sentado en una banca, con Milo y Nashi tratando de animarlo, cuando un chispazo de cosmos se dejó sentir.

\- "¡Shun!"- exclamó el Fénix, sintiendo en ese chispazo pena, dolor y abnegación ante lo inevitable.

\- "¡Por allá!"- señaló Milo, justo antes de que los tres Santos se dirigieran hacia el lugar.

Shun cayó al suelo exhausto, mientras una atontada Circe se paraba del suelo al que había sido arrojada con gran fuerza por la pequeña manifestación de cosmo de la criaturita.

\- "¡¿Qué demonios?!"- preguntó enojada ¡El cosmo del Santo no debía de manifestarse hasta que éste recobrara su forma humana, ya estando moribundo!- "Das más problemas de lo que vales."- exclamó molesta, con la escoba alzada y lista para darle fin al indefenso Santo.

Pero justo en ese instante otro mini cosmo se manifestó, uno bastante rudimentario y que la atacó por la espalda al ritmo de un ¡Heke!

\- _¡No te metas con mi dueño!-_ exclamó molesto Andy, mientras sacudía el cuerpo peludo tratando de quitarse la sensación extraña que lo había rodeado al ver a Shun, uno de los mejores dueños del mundo (el otro era el tío Ikki) a punto de morir a manos de esa bruja fea.

\- "¡Urgh! ¡Ustedes dos me la van a pagar!"- exclamó la molesta niña, cuando un tercer cosmo hizo acto de presencia.

\- "Ya fue suficiente Circe, es hora de que tus acciones sean detenidas."- dijo una divina voz detrás suyo.

Una voz nada feliz por cierto.

\- "¡Athena!"- exclamó asustada la niña, llamando por cosmo a sus guardianes en un intento de protegerse de la furiosa diosa.

La proyección de Athena resopló, miró a un punto tras el hombro derecho de la joven hechicera y llamó.

\- "Shun, es hora de que despiertes."- y al decir aquello, el cuerpo inconsciente de Shun comenzó a cambiar y crecer, hasta que un muy desnudo Andrómeda comenzó a despertar, aún tirado en el suelo.

\- "¿Saori?"- preguntó atontado y luego recordó- "¡ANDY!"

\- "¡Heke!"- _¡Aqui estoy Shun!_

Shun parpadeó viendo al pequeño y nuevamente inentendible hámster a su lado, dándose cuenta por fin de que había vuelto a ser un ser humano y se puso de pie.

En ese momento el cuervo blanco apareció y voló hasta el hombro de una muy sonrojada Circe.

\- "Shun"- llamó Soori apenada- "Sería bueno que vistieses algo."

El Santo de Andrómeda por fin notó las corrientes de aire a todo su alrededor y se sonrojó furiosamente.

\- _¡Andy!-_ llegó la vocesita de un maltrecho Hamtaro, quien con ayuda de Gran Jefe traían a duras penas a un bastante golpeado Bocadín con ellos.

\- _¡Amigos!-_ llamó Andy desde las manos del aún desnudo Shun.

Shun se alegró mucho al ver a aquellos tres vivos.

\- _¿Quién es ella?-_ preguntó Gran Jefe embelesado al ver a la proyección de Athena y sentir su tranquila energía fluyendo por el lugar.

\- "¡Argh! ¡Es suficiente!"- exclamó la enojada niña, y mirando al cuervo ordenó- "¡Ataca! ¡Ataquen todos!"- a lo que el animal tomó la forma humana de un guerrero con armadura blanca y atacó.

Shun no perdió el tiempo e inflamando el cosmo, llamó a su armadura, vistiendo así algo de paso.

Los Ham Ham no podían creerlo ¡Era sorprendente! Tanto que ni buscaron refugio una vez iniciada la batalla entre Andrómeda y el Guerrero Cuervo, el cual más parecía un muerto viviente que un ser vivo... tal vez porque justo eso era, al igual que todo el resto de los Guerreros Malditos de Circe, los cuales le habían estado sirviendo por milenios.

Shun pudo sentir las presencias de los otros Guerreros dirigirse hacia él, cuando de pronto...

\- "¡Nii-san!"- exclamó feliz al sentir los cosmos de Ikki, Nashi y Milo a las afueras del templo, todos ya unidos a las presencias de sus armaduras.

Miró serio al guerrero.

\- "Entonces esto queda entre tú y yo."- dijo con determinación, y pronto la batalla entre ambos dio inicio.

\- "Bien Circe, creo que solo quedamos tú y yo."- exclamó la aún molesta Athena.

La niña hizo un mohín de disgusto para esconder el miedo que comenzaba a invadirla. Aquello no pintaba bien para ella.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikki, Nashi y Milo llegaron a las afueras del templo abandonado, solo para ser recibidos por 5 Guerreros de apariencia bastante tenebrosa y cosmo energías que se les hacían bastante conocidas.

\- "¡Esas son...!"- comenzó diciendo el Lobo con sorpresa.

\- "Los cosmos extraños que hemos estado sintiendo por semanas."- finalizó Milo con expresión seria.

Ikki le dedicó a los guerreros, todos varones, una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y sin muchas ganas de iniciar una conversación pero definitivamente muchísimas de liarse a golpes con los que tenía delante, dio un paso al frente y procedió a dar lo mejor de si para que los sujetos se arrepintiesen de los pecados que habían cometido hasta en vidas anteriores.

Milo y Nashi no se quedaron atrás.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Como una araña que va atrayendo a su presa al centro de la telaraña, así mismo la cadena de Andrómeda se había extendido por todo el interior de la zona de batalla entre Santo y Guerrero Maldito; y Shun con gran maestría había llevado entre certeros golpes y patadas al cuervo al centro de su trampa, donde finalmente el de blanca armadura cayó siendo completamente inmovilizado por la cadena antes de que un golpe de cosmo a manera de electricidad dejase al Guerrero fuera de combate, para satisfacción de un agotado pero triunfante Shun.

\- "¡No!"- exclamó Circe desesperada al notar la caída de su único Guerrero en el lugar, puesto que el resto estaba ocupado luchando contra otros Santos de la diosa de la sabiduría a las afueras de donde estaban, y sin posibilidades de ir a socorrerla por la historia que sus cosmos narraban.

La niña apretó los dientes. Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas mientras repelía con su cada vez más debilitado cosmo ese choque de cosmos y voluntades al que de pronto se había visto sometida a causa de Athena.

\- "Ríndete de manera pacífica, Circe. Hazlo ahora y tu castigo será benévolo."- dijo Athena con voz neutral.

\- "¡NUNCA!"- replicó sin embargo la hechicera, tratando de infundir mayor fuerza a su defensa.

Pero a esas alturas ya era inútil.

Con un último suspiro de resignación, Athena inflamó su cosmo y miró con pena a la niña.

\- "En ese caso, sufrirás las consecuencias por tus acciones."- y tras esas palabras, no solo el cosmo divino de Athena se fue contra la niña, sino también el cosmo de Odín, quien no estaba muy complacido por los ataque a Asgard.

Circe abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar con un grito antes de que todo se tornase oscuro como la noche.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los dos Santos de bronce y el Santo dorado andaban en plena repartición de castigo hacia los Guerreros de Circe, cuando sintieron el cosmo de Athena (hasta ese momento oculto de ellos allá afuera) aparecer, inflamarse y explotar con furia y en unión con el cosmo de Odín.

\- "¡¿Qué demonios?!"- se quejó Milo preocupado, tratando con fuerza de liberarse de los dos contrincantes con los que peleaba para ir al interior de aquel recinto lo antes posible.

Justo en ese momento, los cinco extraños guerreros se detuvieron por completo, expresaron idénticos rictus de dolor en sus rostros y ante el asombro (y algo de asco) de los Santos de Athena, comenzaron a caerse a pedazos, para poco a poco desaparecer en una especie de arena que terminó de hundirse en el suelo del lugar.

Los tres miraron embobados aquello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Shun suspiró al ver el último rastro de arena desaparecer entre las grietas del piso del templo, y volteó hacia la imagen de Saori.

\- "Menos mal que todo terminó."- dijo con una sonrisa y recogió del suelo a los cinco Ham ham que lo miraban estupefactos, acariciando las cabecitas de Andy y Gran Jefe- "Espero que los otros estén bien."- se dijo preocupado.

\- "Lo están."- le aseguró Saori con una sonrisa

\- "¡Heke!"- _¡Eso es maravilloso!-_ dijo Andy emocionado.

Shun sonrió con tristeza, ya no podía entender lo que Andy decía, escuchando en su lugar los chillidos de siempre. Pero ahora sabía que el pequeño Ham expresaba más de lo que sus oídos humanos captaban.

Entonces volteó hacia la pequeña niña que comenzaba a despertar, y en cuyo cuerpo ya no se encontraba presencia divina alguna.

\- "¿Qué pasó con Circe?"- preguntó curioso.

Saori endureció un poco sus facciones.

\- "Ni Hilda ni Odín estaban muy felices por los guardias muertos, y Odín ofreció el castigo para Circe él mismo. Ella ahora está encerrada en el mismo árbol donde fue encerrado Loki por sus crímenes y por lo que Hilda dijo, va a estar allí por mucho, mucho tiempo."

Andrómeda asintió. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

\- "Sin embargo."- continuó Athena- "Hay algo que me hace sentir inquieta. Es como si ella hubiese dejado algo de sí misma atrás... espero equivocarme. Pero siento que sus Guerreros no están del todo dormidos, aunque no es una sensación muy fuerte."

Shun frunció el entrecejo.

\- "En ese caso estaré atento a lo que pueda pasar."

\- "¿Mamá?"- preguntó entonces una voz infantil en griego.

Saori suavizó el rostro y se acercó a la niña.

\- "Hola."- saludó en perfecto griego- "¿Quieres volver con tu mamá? ¿Quieres que te lleve?"- preguntó con dulzura.

La niña asintió. Saori extendió una mano y tomó la pequeña mano que llegó como respuesta entre sus dedos.

\- "¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó mientras desaparecía con la niña tras inflamar una última vez su divino cosmo.

Shun sonrió.

Y justo en ese momento llegó el resto de la caballería.

\- "¡Shun!"- llamó Ikki con voz exaltada.

A Shun se le iluminó el rostro.

\- "¡Nii-san!"

\- _¡Tío Ikki!-_ chilló Andy, logrando que Shun recordase su peluda carga y escondiese a los Ham Ham a tiempo.

\- "¿Qué pasó aquí?"- preguntó Milo mirando el derruido lugar, notando no solo las pruebas de que allí se dio una pelea, sino también la ausencia de la diosa- "¿Y dónde está Athena?"

Shun sonrió algo nervioso.

\- "Pues... la versión corta es que se descubrió al culpable y ya todo fue resuelto."- dijo Shun un tanto esquivo- "Y Saori... supongo que está en la mansión en Tokyo, a salvo."

\- "¿Quién?"- preguntó Nashi.

\- "Circe."- respondió Shun sin explayarse más.

El resto asintió y pronto las armaduras de los tres Santos se desprendieron de sus cuerpos y estos volvían a verse como simples civiles.

Shun se incomodó un poco.

\- "Bueno... los dejo. Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas."- dijo el Santo esquivo, mientras aún con armadura pasaba a través de los otros tres con dirección a la salida.

\- "¿Irte? ¡Shun, te buscamos toda la mañana! ¡¿A dónde carajos crees que vas?!"- preguntó Ikki molesto.

Shun volteó a medias y extendiendo una de esas sonrisitas medio apenadas y medio falsas que a Ikki le daban tick nervioso, respondió.

\- "Saori me encargó algunas cosas, así que..."- sonrió una última vez y salió del lugar con apremio.

Ikki se le quedó mirando sin poder reaccionar de lo rápido que se dio todo.

\- "¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?..."- antes de salir presuroso en pos del menor, solo para verlo agacharse, recoger lo que parecía ser un cerdito rosa del suelo (con varios puntos de colores en el lomo ¿un peluche?) y desaparecer a velocidad luz con rumbo desconocido, porque la presencia de Saori había vuelto a hacerse presente, bloqueando el destino del cosmo de Shun del radar de los tres Santos.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Shun suspiró aliviado al dejar a Herberto a la entrada de la casa club.

Todos los Ham Ham estaban a salvo, gracias a Athena; porque la verdad no se lo hubiese perdonado nunca en caso contrario.

Con pena escuchó el cuchicheo y los chillidos que emitían, sin entender una palabra. Suspiró pero sonrió.

\- "Supongo que es lo que hay."- dijo acariciando la cabecita de un golpeado Bromín con cariño.

\- _Creo que ya no nos entiende_ \- dijo Andy con tristeza, pues desde que su dueño volviese a su forma humana no le contestaba.

\- _Es lo lógico_.- respondió Cerebrín, también algo magullado- _Es humano una vez más. Sin embargo parece recordarlo todo puesto que nos trajo a la casa club._

A Andy se le iluminaron los ojitos, y abrazó un dedo de Shun, quien lo recompensó con una caricia.

\- "No se preocupen, siempre tendrán un amigo y un protector en mi. Si necesitan algo, no duden en buscarme."

Y esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir a como de lugar.

Dejó a Herberto y quedándose solo con Andy protegido entre sus manos, se apuró a volver al departamento con la firme intención de tomar una ducha y por fin poder vestir algo de ropa ese día.

Eso de andar desnudo no era exactamente cómodo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Santuario - Un par de días después**

Un alegre Kiki se presentó en el salón principal, donde Saori y Shun lo esperaba a él y al pedido especial que le había encargado la diosa.

Kiki la verdad se había reído mucho y había cumplido sin tomarle mucha seriedad al asunto. Igual y era una buena práctica como futuro reparador de armaduras divinas.

Llegó al frente, se arrodilló y extendió sus manos con la pequeña cajita de bronce en estas, no mayor que una caja de fósforos.

\- "Su pedido, mi señora."- dijo con una sonrisa.

Había confeccionado una pequeña armadura sagrada a escala pero para hámsteres, con un toque de polvo de estrellas y obviando la parte de los guantes y los zapatos; dejándola solo con protectores de brazos y piernas, un casco con el mismo diseño que utilizase antes para el casco del pequeño Andy, un protector de pecho que iba hasta la cintura y un agujerito para la salida de la cola.

Vio a los dos que lo esperaban, emocionarse.

Solo se necesitaba un chispazo mínimo de cosmo para abrir la caja y activar la armadura, pero aún así no imaginaba para que se la habían pedido.

Con emoción Saori se la pasó a Shun, quien se la puso delante a un muy contento Andy. Kiki miró con curiosidad, y entonces... sucedió.

La pequeña bolita de pelos pareció concentrarse y Kiki sintió como si un click hubiese sonado a su alrededor, y entonces la caja se abrió y la armadura rodeó al pequeño roedor, que miró emocionado a la diosa y a Andrómeda.

\- "¡¿Cómo?!"- preguntó el joven aprendiz de dorado, bastante anonadado.

Saori solo sonrió entre coqueta y divertida y se puso un dedo enfrente de los labios al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo traviesa.

A Kiki le salió una gota y se resignó.

Igual y nadie le iba a creer una palabra de lo que había visto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Oficina - Al siguiente viernes, aproximadamente al medio día.**

Ikki terminó de redactar el último documento de la mañana y, luego de revisarlo, por fin apagó la computadora y suspiró cansado.

Aunque más que nada... frustrado.

Sin importar que, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que Shun le ocultaba algo.

A casi una semana del enfrentamiento contra los guerreros zombie de Circe, las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a su cause normal; pero había detalles que descolocaban por completo al Fénix.

En primer lugar estaba el hecho de que luego de renegar y despotricar contra el mundo en general por el hecho de que Shun casi huyó del templo donde se desarrolló todo, argumentando los mandados de Saori; 20 minutos después cuando los tres Santos finalmente volvieron al departamento, encontraron al esquivo Santo durmiendo de manera profunda en su cama y al hámster hecho una bolita en su jaula. Y sin rastros del peludito de aquella mañana, el cual luego fue fervientemente negado por Andrómeda.

\- "Te digo que solo tenemos un hámster en esta casa nii-san, no insistas."

Afortunadamente, al día siguiente nada más, tanto Nashi como Milo regresaron a la mansión y al Santuario respectivamente, por lo que algo de paz retornó a la vida de Ikki.

Sin embargo, aquellos extraños sucesos comenzaron a suceder.

Como Shun desapareciendo de pronto, para luego ser divisado a la lejanía mientras parecía estar arrodillado frente a aquel cerdito con moño que Ikki estaba seguro de haber visto a las afueras del templo.

O el hecho de que de pronto un hámster gordito parecía aparecerse de vez en cuando entre arbustos en el parque, del cual Shun siempre negaba su existencia, pero que Ikki estaba seguro había visto en una ocasión asomarse por el bolsillo de la camisa de su hermano.

E incluso el hecho de que de pronto su otouto parecía haberse convertido en el señor de los roedores pigmeos ¡Todos esos bichos parecían quererlo! Vecino que pasaba con un hámster en algún tipo de jaula o contenedor, notaba de inmediado la afinidad que expresaba el roedor por Shun.

Estresante y raro.

Ikki gruñó y se despeinó la cabeza, uno de sus ticks cuando el no tener respuestas le ponía los nervios de punta.

\- "Señor Kidoh."- vino una voz desde la puerta e Ikki encontró allí al joven de la mensajería mirándolo y con un paquete entre las manos.

\- "¿Para mi?"- preguntó extrañado. Él no estaba esperando nada en realidad.

Recibió el paquete y miró el remitente ¿Katsopolis? Le sonaba ¿Pero de donde?

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar con su día de trabajo. Quería salir temprano para ir a la universidad a terminar todo el papeleo de inicio del nuevo semestre de su maestría con calma.

Y así el día siguió pasando.

Y a la tarde, luego de dejar establecidos sus grupos de teoría y práctica, se encontró a si mismo en un departamento vacío, con un taper en el horno con su cena adentro y suspirando de fastidio.

Cierto, Shun iba a pasar todo lo que restaba de la tade con el grupito de mini delincuentes ama pelotas, porque el condenado campeonato de fútbol inter aulas del colegio daba inicio al día siguiente.

Gruñendo fue por la jaula de Andy y la llevó a la cocinita, sentándose a la mesa luego de calentar el taper en el microondas.

\- "Creo que somos tú y yo por ahora."- dijo con desgano al pequeño roedor.

\- "¡Heke!"

Ikki sonrió un poco y se sentó a cenar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de la cena, de ver alguna serie en la televisora local y de suspirar aburrido por enésima vez; Ikki dejó la jaula de Andy en el cuarto de Shun y se dispuso a ir a su propio cuarto con la intención de prepararlo todo desde ese momento para sus clases, y así no estar corriendo a último minuto.

Y al abrir su maletín, encontró cierto paquete olvidado.

Con algo de curiosidad lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y aún sin recordar de donde había escuchado antes el apellido Katsopolis, lo abrió tan solo para encontrar unos brownies caseros.

Las cejas se le alzaron de la sorpresa y tras sopesarlo un rato se encogió de hombros y se zampó un par.

Sin siquiera sentirlo terminó dormido con todo y la ropa de calle sobre su cama.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¿Nii-san?"- la voz de Shun lo despertó, pero de a pocos- "¿Nii-san?"- volvió a insistir su otouto, e Ikki parpadeó de manera pesada.

Trató de incorporarse pero le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

\- "¿La ropa de Ikki?"- escuchó la voz extrañada de Shun.

\- _¿Que sucede con mi ropa otouto?-_ preguntó Ikki desorientado y escuchó como el aire se le atoraba a Shun en la garganta.

\- "¿Brownies? ¡Ay, no! ¡Ikki!"

Y de pronto todo a su alrededor se comenzó a mover, terminando de despertarlo por completo.

¿Temblor? ¿Terremoto? ¿Lo enviaban vía portal al Hades?

Y entonces aquella luz cegadora.

\- "¡Ay, nii-san!"- se quejó Shun y de pronto, cuando la luz dejó de cegarlo, Ikki apenas y contuvo el ataque de pánico.

\- _¡Shun! ¡Eres un gigante! ¡Todo es gigante!... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!..._

\- "¡Y justo cuando tengo que estar en 20 minutos en el colegio para el inicio del torneo!"- se quejó el menor- "¡Ni modo! Igual con Circe dormida será más fácil."

Shun dejó a Ikki sobre la cama y éste por fin reparó en sus brazos, o más bien sus patitas delanteras, de un color marrón algo oscuro y con bordes gris claro a los contornos.

\- _¡¿Qué me paso?!-_ se preguntó mientras al palpar su rostro descubría bigotes y orejitas redondas.

Shun volvió presuroso y de pronto Andy se encontraba frente a él.

\- "Ya le avisé a Saori para que te tenga bien vigilado. Pero estoy seguro que si yo pude, tú también... De suerte todos los Ham Ham ya se encuentran recuperados y sin duda formarán un grupo de apoyo para ti. Tranquilo nii-san, todo te saldrá bien. Pero igual y apenas termine la inauguración y el partido de mi equipo, correré a ayudarte."- y dicho aquello le dio un besito a la cabecita peluda y salió presuroso del lugar.

Shun... ¡Shun lo abandonaba!

\- "¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentaré a Circe?"- se preguntó Ikki preocupado.

Andy a su lado sonrió entonces, y calzándose la cajita con la armadura a la espalda, infló el pecho emocionado.

\- "¡Tranquilo tío Ikki! ¡Ya verás cómo, con la ayuda de los Ham Ham, volveremos a derrotar a esa malvada hechicera!"

A Ikki casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

Andy volvió a sonreír ladeando la cabecita.

\- "¿Listo para irnos? ¡Una gran aventura nos espera!"

¡¿HEKEEEEEEEE?!

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Y así llegamos al final mis queridos lectores! No puedo creerlo, no solo me saqué una idea de la cabeza que llevaba rondándome siglos, sino que lo he hecho publicando un capítulo por semana. Me siento muy feliz por ello.

Antes de que lo olvide ¡Feliz día a todas las madres! Como que este final podría ser el regalo para alguna. Ojalá y así sea porque terminé de pasar este fic en limpio tarde… casi no llego a hacerlo en domingo. Aquí son las 11 de la noche.

En fin, como pudieron ver las cosas que solucionaron al final... e Ikki va a tener una clara idea de que fue lo que le pasó a su otouto una semana atrás. Esperemos que sea tan bueno para asimilar situaciones bizarras como lo es Shun, o sino ese sí que me demanda por daños psicológicos (y justo cuando ando cambiando de trabajo, espero que no afecte mucho a mi bolsillo)

Espero en verdad que esta loca idea mía les haya gustado. A Shadir (¡gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo nena!), aletuki01 y Suri154 ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me han hecho, casi he volado por las nubes al mejor estilo de Gokú. Además a membranous, aletuki01 y Suri154, muchas gracias por poner el fic entre sus favoritos, me siento honrada. Y a todos aquellos que leyeron, pues muchas gracias por entrar a este proyecto de cross y darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos.

No hubo Ham Ham ni otros animales muertos en la producción de este fic (los zombies no cuentan, esos estaban así desde mucho antes de iniciado este fic) y los heridos han tenido recuperaciones bastante satisfactorias, sobre todo porque Shun no escatima en semillas de girasol y cuidados para los Ham Ham que encuentra a su paso (en especial Gran Jefe, que por si no se han dado cuenta ¡Es mi favorito! Listo, ya lo dije). Desgraciadamente Circe hizo que no pueda decir lo mismo de los pobres guardias a los cuales transformó y murieron.

Eso si, el guardia ateniense que se salvó lo hizo porque cuando Circe lo convirtió en conejito (si, conejito... el sujeto tiene un ligero trauma con cosas mullidas siendo puestas en su retaguardia de momento por ello) sus casi mascotas, unos perros que estuvo alimentando por largo tiempo, lo defendieron a colmillazo limpio de cualquiera que lo quisiese lastimar. Ahora el hombre es un firme defensor de los derechos de los perros callejeros y, con la venia de la Princesa, acaba de abrir un alberge para perros en estado de abandono. Sobra decir que donar aunque sea un kilito de comida para perros a la semana o shampoo o desparasitante es casi un deber ahora, porque es lo primero que hizo la diosa y ha prometido hacer una donación semanal y hasta quizás se anime a adoptar alguno como mascota. Los perros del Santuario no pueden estar más felices.

Y en cuanto a los Ham Ham... pues bueno, ellos aún tienen una y mil aventuras que vivir. Ser pequeño no es obstáculo para vivir emocionantes aventuras. Recuérdenlo siempre.

Nos vemos pronto en un siguiente proyecto.

Muchos apapachos para todos y un beso felino.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
